Game Over
by crazysally
Summary: May just wanted her game back but got so much more.now stuck in the game she now has to help the characters to get back home. But it's not going to be easy. especially with a psychopath in the group wanting nothing to kill her. what's a girls to do.
1. INFO

Alright this story actually was created a few years ago and was posted on Tokyo pop. But because my computer decided it did not like copy and paste (the only way to put stories on) I could not update. Sadly the story died…. BUT NOW IT'S BACK!!!

If you have never heard of this game, I don't blame ya. Please read this anyway. I don't even go by the real story line and try to explain the story line.

Yo- Is kind of a kid. He hates being called that. (not much about him. probably because I haven't got to his ending) (has light green hair)

Jin- He dreams to become a genuine samurai. a Hot-headed. He's not good at talking with women. (The Red head)

Bo- He's interest in the paranormal. and in a way looks like a woman. (he's the purple haired guy)

Ittosai- He's a madman who finds beauty in slaughter. The only reason he's helping you is because of the slaughter. yeah... he's a sociopath.... ( blonde madman)

Mon-Mon- There are two words I can describe him. Pervert monk. (Wow we never heard of that one before) (Has white hair)

Muneshige- he is Hatsuhime's loyal servant and the strongest swordsman in the Mochizuki clan (that's Hatsuhime's clan) He tells really bad jokes.... (the one that looks older than the rest)

Here is a link to see pictures of these characters (and my OC) and more better description of them. They are all one the first page.:

.com/crazysally/photo

STORY LINE OF THE GAME: The games story line was a girl from the present, Sayori ( believe her name is) finds a pendant in the rubble her class is exploring. She brings it home and cleans it up. When going to bed the pendant starts to glow and an image of a girl who looks almost like her, appears from it. It is princess Hatsuhime. Soon Sayori is shown what happen to her. How in a festival she found this pendant, met Yo, Jin, and Bo. The next day she is going riding with her body guard, Muneshige when they meet the chief inspector, Harumoto. Even though he is like drenched with "I'm a bad guy", Hatsuhime and her bodyguard go to his house. While staying the night, Harumto sends out people to kill Hatsuhime. Muneshige sense them and kills them off. He carries the princess to find a safe place to hid. They find a hole and Muneshige tells her to go in as he fends them off. She goes in to only find at the end Harumoto and his men. She is quickly killed leaving Sayori to find her in Hatsuhime body, right when the men come and attack. She soon realize she was brought back to help save the princess from being killed. She meets her other bodyguards on the journey back home. In the game you fall for one of them and you can either get three endings. Happy, Sad, or dead. The dead ending is you die. The happy ending is one you and your bodyguard get to live happily ever after. The Sad ending is when you come back home to find you can never be with the one you love. (which are the endings I kept getting. I also did not know the endings were the sad ones. So yeah… it got me mad to find that, THAT was the ending to the stories… but was happy to find I got the sad ending and found how to get the happy one J.

My story will change a few things but have the same characters (including a few of my own)

Warning: this story included perverts, sort of nudity, humor, some blood, guys getting kicked in the balls, and other stuff I can't think of right now.. oh yeah.. and big boobs.


	2. The game begins

Jin: well it took you long enough!

May: yeah what gives!

Crazysally: it's not my fault my computer won't copy and paste stuff on Tokyopop!

Bo: yes but you could have easily asked the nice fanfiiction people to put it on.

Crazysally: and look, I did!

Yo: but it took you almost a year to do it.

Ittosai: let me guess. You had no idea how to ask them did you?

(silence)

Muneshige: but it's so easy! You just go to the help button-

Crazysally: I KNOW THAT NOW!!!

* * *

The game begins

The girl with black hair ran down the stairs towards the basement. The basement was filled with high tech devices, blue prints, and chemicals. It was more like a giant laboratory under an ordinary home. Very high tech for a 17 year old boy to own. The room was pitch black a the boy was typing, looking at the big screen in front of him. His concentration was cut off when he heard something behind him. Before he could move, his big armchair was whirled around, showing the black haired girl glaring down at him.

"Hello, Miles." The girls eyes burned into his. "A little birdie told be you have it."

"Have what?" He quivered into his chair, pretending to not know.

"My game, Miles!" She moved her face an inch away from his. "I know you have it!"

"oh, that game." he laughed nervously but stopped when she didn't looked amused. "Well, I was just borrowing it… for science."

"For science?" Questioned the girl. "How can you be using Yo-Jin-Bo for science?"

"Let me show you." The girl let go of the chair, as he turned around towards the keyboard. He hit a button that turned on the lights. "you know May, you need to relax. It's just a game."

"Yes, but it's my favorite game and you stole it!"

"I'm sorry!!! I needed the game to scan it."

"Scan it for what?"

"I thought you would never ask." A smile spread on his face as he typed rapidly then opened a file. "I made a new version of your game. Longer storyline, but the same characters. And there is a new feature. See that transporter?"

He pointed to a big circular device a few yards away from them.

"I can send you into the game with that new invention of mine."

"Your telling me, you can actually send anyone into the game?"

"That's correct." he smiled proudly.

"Ha, looks like little Miles finally made something interesting." teased May.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." He said a little annoyed. "Anyway, Elle helped me with the story line.-"

"Because you don't have an ounce of writer in you and Elle is the best."

"_**Thank you, May." **_A voice from the computer said. Elle was once human but got very sick and sadly died. But her big brother Miles, put her soul into the computer. _**"I hope you like what I did. It's like the same story line as the original. You go help save the princess, return her back home, and defeat the evil man in the end."**_

"I'm guessing you want me to be the test subject."

"Please, May!" begged The computer geek, "You know the characters better than anyone! You're the best woman for the job!"

"_**Come on May, It will be fun." **_added Elle.

"Fine." sighed May knowing she couldn't say no. "But, if something bad happens, you're a dead man! I don't want what happen last time I helped with one of your inventions."

"I promise, nothing bad will go wrong." reinsured the boy. "now let's get the game started. Just go to the transporter."

May went in front of the device and waited for miles to turn it on. After a few minutes of him typing the machine started up. A humming sound came from the transporter and a light appeared in the circle.

"Are you positive I'm not going to turn inside out?"

"Just get in!" May glared at him. "Please?"

May sighed and looked at the machine. "Well here goes nothing."

She walked into the light, feeling close like going through water. She was floating in a sea of data. It lasted for a few minutes until the scene started to change. She was now in the feudal era where a festival was being held. she was still floating and was unseen by the many people celebrating. People played games, wearing masks, and eating lots of food. 'I guess after this cut scene I start playing. This must be the part when the princess meets Yo, Jin, and Bo.' On cue, in the crowd came the princess Hatsuhime and her bodyguard and friend, Muneshige. She played a few of the games and bought a pendant that would later be used as a device to bring Sayori from the present into this time, into the princess body to save her from her assassination. May shivered at the thought of the creepy bad guy. How could the princess ever trust such a sketchy guy, wondered May.

"Come on Muneshige!" yelled the tomboy princess, "Let's go see the jugglers!"

"Princess, don't you think it's time to get back to the castle?"

"Your no fun," Pouted Hatsuhime. "hey look a goldfish catching game!"

The princess went up to the stand and started to play. Instead of using the tinny fish net, she used a boil to catch the fish. The booth guy got angry and started to yell at her. The princess started to run off with the guy on her tail. She looked back, laughing at the guy who was losing her until she hit into something. she looked up to see she ran into a red haired guy who was blushing from the contact. He had a sword by his side and green eyes.

"Hatsuhime!" Yelled her bodyguard. The princess let go of the man who still had a blush on his face. His friends soon appeared beside him teasing the red head. One of of his friends had long blue/purple hair that went to his waist and violet eyes. The other friend was younger then all of them. He had light green hair and light golden eyes.

"You, girl!" Yelled the booth man.

"Ah, Save me!" she hid behind the red head and pretended to be scared. "Please, he'll hurt me!"

Her acting made the guy unsheathed his sword and fight the booth man. The booth man took out his sword and attacked. After a few minutes of fighting, the red head won.

"Wow that was incredible!" Said the princess, which made the young man blush.

"I-t was nothing." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Nothing Jin?" Said the longed haired man, "You seemed really into the fight."

"Bo's right!" said the younger boy, "You were fighting so hard to impress her."

"Shut up, Yo!" Yelled Jin.

"So your name is, Jin?" Hatsuhime interrupted their conversation. "And your friends names are Yo and Bo."

"Don't forget me!" yelled a muscular man with white hair and golden eyes. From the big beads around his neck and the red dot on his forehead told that the princess he was a monk. "Hello, I'm Monzan but you can call me Mon-Mon."

"What's your name?" asked Jin.

"I'm Hatsuhime The-" but she was cut of by Muneshige.

"Hatsuhime we must leave." He glared at the three men then turned his look to her. "Now."

"Fine." She pouted then looked back at the guys, "It was nice meeting you, Jin, Yo, Bo, and Mon-Mon."

The men waved good bye and when they were out of hearing range Hatsuhime spoke, "what's with you! I was just having a good time."

"I sensed someone watching us. I think it's a good idea that we head back to the castle, quickly."

Hatsuhime nodded as they head back to the castle. Unknown to them a few pairs of eyes were still watching them.

May watched as they were walking on a dirt road half way towards the castle. they were alone until some men on horse back came running towards them. Muneshige pushed the princess behind him and got he's sword out. One of the men blew a dart towards Muneshige. He fell to the ground, the drug taking effect quickly. Hatsuhime cried his name and now was surrounded. A man snuck up and hit her on the head making her unconscious. They both laid there on the ground, vulnerable to their attackers.

"Sir, we have successful captured them." one of them told their boss.

"Good," said their head ninja. He had silver hair and he's left eye was Yellow unlike the other that was brown. "We'll carry them both to Harumoto. He'll be happy to see he's plan going according to plan."

May felt something glow near her chest to find a pendent similar to the one Sayori found that brought her to the past except the stone was purple.

"Are you ok, May?" asked Miles from the pendent.

"Yeah, but I think I'm stuck. What am I suppose to do the story is a little different then game."

"Ok, you have to look for those bodyguard guys. It's been a week since the incident and they are already assigned to the mission. they should be around here somewhere."

"Oh, and ask them to help save the princess, I highly doubt they'll say yes."

"Then fallow them and prove how skilled you are. Figure it out!"

"Fine!"

She tucked the pendent back into her kimono and started walking, looking for any sign of them. 'how hard can it be to find a red head, a pretty boy, a young ninja, and a pervert monk.' after an hour of looking she was hungry. 'I can get hungry in this game?' she had a small bag of money with her so she headed towards a restaurant and was greeted by a 20 year old lady.

"Welcome! Are you by yourself or others?" asked the hostess.

"Just me."

"Then fallow me," The hostess lead the way to a small table. May sat down and was given a menu. She looked at the menu as she couldn't help but over hear the conversation behind her.

"Jin! That's my dumpling!" yelled a boy.

"I didn't see you name on it, Yo."

"Both of you, stop it. It's just a dumpling." said a calm voice.

"HEY! Monzan ate my dumpling!" screamed Yo.

"Well, I thought the best way to solve the dispute over the dumpling is to eat it!"

"That's a lame excuse!" yelled Jin.

"All of you shut up, before I slit your throats." came a menacing voice in the group.

'I forgot about him.' May shivered, 'Ittosai, the madman who find's beauty in slaughter. I know I sound crazy but he's my favorite guy in the game. I always go for the bad boy or the psychopaths… sigh... Hmm… I might need some professional help. Well, I can't drool over him now. He'll probably kill me.'

"Hello I'm, Ai and I'll be your waitress today." said a young woman with long black hair. "What would you like?"

"Hmm, I'll have this," May pointed to a meal on the menu and the woman nodded. As the waitress left May felt a presence behind her. She turned around and looked up to find Monzan looking down at her, smiling. 'What the hell?'

"Hello, I'm Monzan but please call me Mon-Mon."

"Um, ok?" 'why is he talking to me.'

"Monzan your going to scare her away." Said Yo who came up to May. "Hello, Miss I'm Yozaburo, but my friends call me, Yo! What's your name?"

"May." 'ok, they're up to something.'

"Um miss," He gave her the puppy eyed face and made himself look like a little boy. "if you please miss May, I'll like to ask a favor of you."

"Um, ok?"

"It's just…" It seems he couldn't find a good way of saying it. "Could you give us some money?"

'so that's what they want.' thought May who was sweat dropping. 'Do they think I'm made of money?' She looked at him who still had the puppy eyes.

"Please."

'Ah! I can't say no to that face!'

"Ok. Since you asked so nicely." she took out the bag of money as Yo did a little victory dance. Monzan looked gloomy and felted defeated by the young boy. She was about to take some money from the bag when a loud bang came from the entrance. May and the others looked to see a gang of men with swords by their sides, making a loud racket as they entered. The hostess who was shaking like a leaf lead them to their table. Which was next to May's. The eight men sat down and yelled for the waitress to come over but stopped when they saw May. And her bag of money.

"Hello, there sweetie," said one of the men. He pulled his chair to May's table, with a smirk on his face. "What's a little birdie doing eating alone?"

"Hey baby," another man put he's arms around her shoulder and looked at her bag of money. "Why don't you hand over that money of yours. I'll keep it safe."

"I don't think so." she glared at the man who had a good grip on her shoulder.

May moved her hand when he was about to swipe it. "Feisty girl, aren't you." he tried again but she did the same thing. This time he wasn't so happy with her. "Give me that bag you little bitc-"

"Hey! Leave miss May alone!" yelled Yo who was still beside May.

"Who asked you, you little brat!" May tried to get out of he's grasp but he held her tightly. "I don't think so missy! Your staying right here."

"Let me go." glared May. She knew how to fight and defend herself, but it was hard to do anything under his grasp.

"I don't think so sweat heart. " That's when she smelt the alcohol on him. He moved in closer to her face trying to kiss her. "How about a little k-AHH!!!"

Monzan ripped the man's arm off her shoulders and glared down at the man. "I think the lady wanted you to let her go."

May got up from her seat and went beside Yo which seemed safer. Mon-Mon had twisted the man's arm and held it there until he was sure the man learned he's lesson.

"What do you think your doing?" spat one of the gang members. "Do you know who we are?"

"Don't know, don't care." said Yo.

"That's it!" the leader stood up and so did the others, "Let's teach these guys a lesson."

"I see you made a few friends, Yo." Bo appeared next to Yo and May.

"It looks like they want to play." Jin got up from his seat and took out his sword.

"That's good," Ittosai already had his sword out, blood lust eyes staring at his victims. "It's been awhile since this sword tasted blood."

"Psychopath." muttered Yo. May giggled but made sure Ittosai didn't hear it.

One of the men charged at Bo, who easily dodged him. He took out his sword and hit the attacker's back. The man screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. That was a cue for the rest of the bad guys to attack.

"Don't worry, Miss," Yo stood close to May. "I'll protect you!"

May was going to say she didn't need help, but decided not to. She decided to play the helpless maiden for a bit. Jin blocked his a opponents attack until he saw a opening and swung his sword. Mon-Mon was in a fist fight with guy and he was winning. The guy was all bruised up and blood came out of he's broken nose and mouth. May was suspired he was still standing. Ittosai was surround by three of the men but he didn't care. He looked happy that he had three opponents. He took them out one by one with a smile on he's face. When all three were dead, he looked at he's bloody sword, happy to see the red liquid dripping off he's sword. 'Ok, I think my little crush on him is fading.'

A guy ran up towards Yo and May, thinking it would be an easy fight. He was wrong. Yo did a mid air kick that made the man fall back a few feet. While Yo was busy with him, the leader with the twisted arm saw his change to attack. He had a knife in his hand and ran up to May. She saw him coming towards her. It was hard not to, he was screaming like a wild animal.

"Miss!" Yelled Yo. "Run!"

Sadly, running wouldn't have helped. He was already too close to get away. May had to use a technique her aunt taught her in case she was attacked. When the right time came, May kicked the man where it hurt. (Where the sun don't shine!) The man stopped in his tracks, His mouth wide open with no sound coming out. May put down her leg as the man fell to his knees and then the ground. He stayed in a curl ball hoping it would stop the pain.

"Wow looks like the little girl knows some self-defense." Commented Jin.

'Little girl? I'm seventeen years old, thank you very much… I wonder how old they are? I'm bad at guess, so I won't try.'

"Are you ok, Miss May?" Asked Yo. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"That's ok, Yo."

"Hey!" everyone turned around to find an angry man. "Who destroyed my restaurant!"

May looked around and saw how much damage the guys made. Table and chairs were broken. Shattered plates and cups on the floor.

"I think it's time we take our leave." Said Bo. Everyone agreed and ran out of the restaurant. The owner yelled as they ran and screamed for the police. Ai, May's waitress came out with her found.

"I'm sorry this took so long-," The young woman looked around the room, "What happened here?!"

"You don't want to know." May took her seat and ate her meal.

By the time she was done with her meal, the sun just set. she decided it was a good time to take a break from the game and go back to reality. She stopped at a deserted place and took out her necklace.

"Miles, I'm ready to go back home."

"I would love to, but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't."

"I can't because a virus some how got to my computer and into the game. I wasn't able to destroy it in time. It messed up my system so bad I can't bring you back."

"MILES!!! You said nothing bad was going to happen!!!"

"_**This isn't miles fault, May." **_Elle voice came through the pendant. _**"I tried to stop it myself, but couldn't."**_

"I see."

"So when Elle says it, your not mad!"

"Well of course. She's not the one who took my game with out asking, begged me to try it, and made me stuck here for the rest of my life!"

"Not true." This got May's attention. "There is one way to get back into reality and that is to beat the game."

"So I just have to win the game." May thought about. "Well that sounds easy! I just have to get the guys and go save the princess. Piece of cake."

"There's also another problem." He's voice became serious. "There was another thing the virus did."

"And what's that?"

"If you die in the game, you die for real. No reset. Just… Game over."

May stood there taking the information he just gave. She could lose her life playing this game or stay put and be stuck here forever. She wasn't liking her option. 'did he have to use the phrase, game over?'

"_**May, don't be depressed." **_Elle tried to comfit the teen. _**"Your strong, you have the ability to survive this game. Also you have good bodyguards during the journey."**_

"Your right Elle. I can do this!"

"Now you just need to find the guys."

"Well, that's going to be easy." May said sarcastically. 'Find five guys in a city. Like finding a needle in a hay sack. Oh, what fun.'

* * *

CS: Ok I like to say thank you for reading this. I tried hard for people who haven't played the game not to be lost or confused. Also I may change the name of this story… if I find a better title.


	3. Escape

Jin: why don't you just post all of the chapters you have written.

CS: I need time before I have to update!

Bo: So how did you get away from those two?

CS: …. You don't want to know.

Jin: oh come on! We want to know what you had to do to get away.

CS: A deal

Bo: what sort of deal.

CS:…

Jin: what did you agree to!?

CS: Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Escape

"I hope they haven't left yet." Sighed May as she walked down a path in the city's garden. May wanted to pick the berries from the bushes but didn't know they were edible. Her mother told her that some berries could make you sick and May didn't want to try and find out. She stopped when she heard yelling and people running towards her. Two figures, one shorter then the other, ran straight towards her.

"Ah!" Said the shorter one, "It's Miss May!"

"Yo?"

The lanterns that hung along the path showed the their identity. The shorter one was indeed, Yo and the taller one was Ittosai. They ran right pass her into the bushes. bushes that were full of thorns.

"OW!"

"Shut up, brat!" Snapped Ittosai, "They'll find us."

"Well these thorns hurt." whined Yo.

"What are you guys doing?" asked May.

"It seems the guy that owned the restaurant is friends with the police chief in this town and is sending out every cop out looking for us." Explained Yo.

"It would be easier and more fun if we just kill them." Suggested Ittosai.

"No! Bo said not to!"

From the direction Yo and Ittosai came from, two new figures appeared.

"It seems they finally caught up." May could hear him unsheathed his sword, thinking he was going to fight them. Instead, he put his sword right against her back. The tip of it pricked her. "You better not tell them anything unless you want a sword in your back."

"Ittosai! Put the sword down! Miss May won't tell on us." Even thought May didn't turn to see him she knew he was using the puppy eyes again. "Will you miss?"

The two figures finally came into view showing two samurais, one looking around 40 years old and the other early 30's. They approached May who stayed calm and put on an innocent smile.

"Miss what are you doing this late at night?" Asked the oldest one. "do you know how dangerous it is?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I was just returning from visiting my grandparents." Lied May. "I just wanted to see what the garden looks like at night. It's so peaceful here."

"Well, you should go straight home. There are some fugitive running around." Told the samurai. "Have you seen anyone go by here."

May could feel the sword pressed more into her back. "Hmm… I thought I saw two figures going into the market not to long ago."

"Thank you, miss." Said the younger one, as they started to run to the market. "Get home safely."

May waited until she couldn't see them, when she said it was clear. Yo immediately jumped out of the bush, picking out all the thorns on his body. Ittosai causally came out of the bush. When he was fully out of it, he put his sword in the sheath.

"See, I told you she wouldn't trade us in." Yo gave a grin.

"Hn."

"We should find the others." Yo said to Ittosai. "But with all these cops looking for us, It's not going to be easy."

"Why don't we split up." suggest May.

"We?" Ittosai cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, we. I should return the favor for saving me from those men."

"What do you suggest we do?" Asked Yo.

"I was thinking we split up and find the others. We'll meet at the exit."

"Great idea, Miss May!" Said Yo cheerfully. "I'll find Monzan. Ittosai you find Bo and Miss, you can find Jin. I think he headed to the housing district."

All three departed in different directions. Ittosai and Yo hid in the shadows to not be seen, as May strolled to her destination. The homes were two stories high and looked exactly the same as the others. May walked down the road which looked like it would go for miles. 'man, how am I supposed to find Jin here!'

"Jin." whispered May, "Jin!"

There was no answer. May kept moving, calling his name. Her feet were starting to hurt and she was getting sleepy.

"Jin-" A hand covered her mouth and something pulled her into the alleyway. The figured put her against the wall, allowing her to see the person's face.

"Jin?" muffled May. Jin put down his hand and stepped a few feet away, to give her space. "Jin, You scared me half to death!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I was wondering who was yelling my name!"

"I'm helping you guys get out of here." explained May. "We're meeting the others at the exit."

"Search the area!" yelled a man to a few soldiers. "Check the alleyways too."

"Shit, There's no way out." muttered Jin.

"Yes, there is." May went up to a pile of junk and took out a straw hat and a trench coat. She put the hat on Jin and placed the coat over his shoulders. 'This will have to do. I hope these soldiers are stupid.'

"We're going to walk out there and try not to look suspicious." told May.

"How do you know this is going to work?" he smelled the coat, his face cringed.

"I don't." replied May. "But do you have any better ideas?"

Jin opened his mouth then closed it. 'I didn't think so.' The two both headed out of the alley way towards the soldiers. May linked her right arm to Jin's left and clung to him close. Jin's face turned to his hair color.

"W-what a-are you d-doing." stuttered Jin.

"Pretending we're a couple. Just go with it."

Jin gulped and tried not to think that a young girl was cling to him. It was kind of hard not too. May put on a smile as they were near the soldiers. Jin lowered his head to hide his face. They passed the soldiers without them stopping them. Jin let out a sigh of relieve.

"Hey, You two!" The two stopped dead in their tracks.

"They found us out!" utter Jin.

"Don't loose your cool yet!" May turned around still holding onto Jin's arm, "Is there something the matter?"

"Yeah, what is a couple doing up so late at night?" asked the 50 year old soldier.

"Me and my boyfriend were just stargazing." She squeezed Jin's arm into a hug making him flinch a little and turn a brighter red. "It's such a beautiful night sky."

"Well, you two should head back home now." Told The soldier. "There are some criminals roaming around and you and your boyfriend should try not to get involved."

"Don't worry, we'll go straight home." May turn back around and started walking, still having a hold on to Jin's arm. She let go of his arm after a minute she lost sight of the soldiers. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Jin's face was still red from the contact. He had never been that close to a girl before. She felt… soft. But her hold was strong, very hard to break out of it.

"Just being near a girl turns you that red." laughed May, which made Jin's blush darken. "You need to get used to be around women before you save the princess."

"How did you know about the princess?" Jin asked suspiciously. 'ops!'

"Well," May tried to think of a reason fast. "Um, Yahei; the old man that asked you to save the princess, asked me to help you on your quest."

"Help us?" Jin's right eyebrow rose. "How can you help us?"

"Well, not help you exactly, but the princess." May tried to sound convincing, "The princess will be on a lot of stress from the capture and just being around all these men bodyguards will be awkward. So with me in the group she'll have a girl to talk to and help her on the journey back home."

Jin thought a bit of what she said. The old man said nothing about her. And why now does she appear. He could only think back on the day the old man asked them for help.

_It was a few days after the festival. And the town was all in a jumble when news of the princess disappearance. An old man came into the restaurant Jin and his friends were at._

"_The princess Hatsume is missing." A scroll was taken out and a picture of the princess was shown. "Has anyone seen here?"_

"_Hey that's the girl from the festival." Said Jin a little too loud._

"_You have seen here?" Asked the old man._

"_Yes. Her and some guy were at the festival a few nights ago." explained Jin._

"_Are you a samurai." asked the man._

"_Well, not exactly."_

"_If you don't mind I'll like to ask you and your friends services."_

"_Services?" Yo titled his head._

"_How about we have this discussion at a better place."_

_Jin and the gang ended up at the castle, with the old man who said his name was Yahei. _

"_I'll get straight to the point." The old man sat down in front of them. "The princess is missing and I would like it if you and your friends find her and return her back to us."_

"_It's not that we don't really want to, but where are we to find her?" Asked Bo._

"_A source has told me they saw the princess being held in the city of Youkai."_

"_Well, there's also the money issue." informed Monzan. "There must be some reward for all that we'll go through to bring her back."_

"_Of coarse! I will give you money for trip and when you return back with the princess."_

"_hmm, I don't see a down side to this deal." Monzan thought aloud. "We get money and save a beautiful princess."_

"_So it's settled!" Yahei smiled as he took a sword that had been in the family for generations and gave it to Jin. "Take this. Your blade that you have is dull and chipped. Return it when you bring back the princess."_

_Jin nodded as he took the sword. The old man smiled then remembered something. "If you don't mind. I already assigned another man to help find her. You and your friends can work with him."_

"_That's fine with us." Monzan said._

"_That's good." Yahei said. "I'll get him right now."_

_Yahei left but return with a blonde haired man in black. Everyone became wide eyed as they saw Ittosai, a man they thought was dead._

"_Ittosai!" Yelled Jin. "I thought I killed you!"_

"_You thought wrong, Jin." A evil grin plastid on his face. "Your dull sword couldn't slice paper."_

"_Why you!" Jin was about to hurt him but Bo stopped him._

"_To think the one who tried to kill me is the one I'll be working with." laughed Ittosai._

"_So then it's settled." Yahei didn't know if it was a great idea for them to team up but knew their strength and courage could save Hatsuhime. _

"Fine you can come with."

"Really!" May's eyes lightened up. 'he believes me! Yes!'

"Now where did you say we were to meet them?"

May and Jin headed towards the end of the city. Surprisingly, they didn't cross anymore soldiers on their way there. They soon found out why. At the exit were twelve heavily armed samurai. May and Jin quickly went behind a house, before they could be seen. Jin tossed the smelly coat and straw hat on the floor. The two peeked out behind the house, staring at their new problem.

"I think this is a little much for some broken tables and dishes." commented May.

"Agree." nodded Jin. "Do you see them anywhere?"

"We're right here." replied Bo from behind them.

Jin was about to yell but held it in. "What took you so long?"

"We got lost." Bo pointed behind him were Ittosai was leaning on the next house. "Then we ran into some of the guards."

"Let me guess, Ittosai sliced them up and that's why it's so heavy guarded back here."

"Don't blame me. There was no other way." Ittosai pushed up his glasses and chuckled a little.

"How did you two past the guards?" asked Bo which brought Jin to blush a little.

"We pretended to be a cou-" Jin covered May's mouth. Bo raised an eyebrow at his friends attempt to silence her.

"I-It doesn't matter." Jin let go of May who glared at him. "By the way, where's Yo and Monzan?"

"We're here!" came a voice from above. The four of them looked up to see Yo and Monzan on the roof of the house Ittosai was leaning on. They both jumped off and stood in front of them.

"You're the Miss from the restaurant." stated Mon-Mon. "you know a young lady like you shouldn't-"

"-be out this late. I know. Your not the first one who's told me that." 'Jezz! That's all I heard all night!'

"What are you doing here, miss May?" asked Yo.

"She was assigned by Yahei to come with us and help with the princesses needs." explained Jin.

"Oh?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Yeah! Miss May is coming with us!" Cheered Yo.

"It's a pleasure to have you in our group, miss." said Monzan.

They seemed to believe her. Bo looked a little uncertain but accepted her reason. Ittosai on the other hand didn't believe her one bit, but kept quiet. The girl was hiding something and Ittosai wanted to find out what. He thought it would be better to ask questions later, when no one else is around. Where he can use his "methods" of getting answers. *cough*torture*cough*.

"So does anyone have any ideas on how to get out of here?" asked Jin.

"We can take them down." smiled Ittosai.

"No."

That's when May felt her pendant vibrating against her chest. She took it out to see it was flashing. While the guys were busy arguing, she slipped away from their view, turning her back against them.

"Miles," She asked the pendant, "Is that you?"

"No, it's Santa clause," He said sarcastically, "of coarse it's me."

"Don't be rude!" May shouted into her necklace. "What do you want anyway?"

"I'm here to help you out." told Miles, "Unless you don't want my help."

"_**Stop being annoying, brother." **_said Elle.

"Fine." He sighed before he finally told May. "You see that ladder over there."

"Over where?"

"it's leaning on the building next to you." snapped Miles.

"You don't have to snap at me!" She looked around then finally found it. "There it is."

"Now use that ladder to get over the wall." explained Miles.

"Got it." She grabbed the ladder and dragged it to the guys. "what's up with you anyway?"

May got no answer. She looked at her pendant to find it stopped glowing. She sighed and tucked it back into her kimono. It took awhile dragging the ten foot ladder without making too much noise. The boys stopped arguing when May dropped the ladder near their feet.

"I found this nearby." told May. "We can use this to get over the wall."

"Great work, May." praised Bo. "But, we still have the problem of the guards noticing our escape."

"We need a distraction." Monzan thought aloud.

Everyone thought for a second before smiling evilly and turning towards May. 'they got to be kidding me.'

"Why me?"

"Because your so good at it." Smiled Jin with a tint of a blush.

"Yeah, but how am I going to distract twelve heavily armed men!"

"You can think of something miss!" encouraged Yo.

"She can't handle it." said Ittosai still leaning on the wall.

"Fine I'll do it!" May muttered on how annoying they were and getting revenged as she thought of a plan quickly. "If my plan works as planned, there will be no need for the ladder."

All the guys wondered what exactly her plan was. May messed up her hair and her cloths. She took some dirt and rubbed some on her face. She took a deep breath as she started to run towards the guards.

"Is she going to try taking them out?" Wondered Ittosai.

"No, she's much smarter than that." commented Jin.

"HELP!!!!" Screamed May from the top of her lungs. That got the guards attention. She made sure tears were rolling down her face.

"What's the matter, Miss?" asked one of the men.

"They! They!" May went into a heavy sob as she was soon surrounded by them.

"Who!?"

"The wanted men!" May's body shacked and her voice was interrupted by sobs! "They killed the other guards in town square!"

"They killed THEM!?!" May answered with a nod.

"I got away," One of the men put a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. May tried hard not to lash out at him for touching her. She wasn't in a touchy mood today. "Please! You got to stop them! THEY'RE GOING TO SET THE WHOLE TOWN ON FIRE!!!"

"THEY'RE GOING TO, WHAT!?!" Shouted everyone.

"I heard the blonde," May then quickly muttered "with a brain size as a pea." she could feel Ittosai eyes glaring at her. "Say, he couldn't wait to send the town into a blazing fire ball!"

"Don't worry, miss," Reinsured the captain, "Men! Let's avenge our comrades' death!"

The men ran to fight the terrorists, not knowing they were deceived by the teenager. After they were out of view, the guys came out of their hiding place and walked towards May, who was wiping her fake tears away and the dirt.

"Wow, that was amazing!" shouted Yo.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Mon Mon.

Everyone praised her except the psychopath. He just glared at her saying "I heard what you called me." May just stuck out her tongue. She knew she was safe with the others around. Ittosai wouldn't try anything with them around…. But, if he did, They would stop him.

"We should probably get going, " May tried fixing her messy hair. "They might come back if they don't find anyone in town square."

"I agree." Bo started walking out of town and soon was accompanied by the others.

"Now it's off to save the princess!" Cheered Yo.

'I hope Miles didn't make this game difficult. Also I hope that Ittosai will stop glaring at me!' May spun around to meet eye contact with the guy. Not only did he not trusted her but hatred was soon created. May sighed and went back to walking, trying to ignore him..

* * *

"_**Brother, when I told you about May's crush on Ittosai, I didn't expect you to lash out at her."**_

"I know." Sighed the boy. "I wish you told me, Elle. If I knew that, I would have never remade this game!"

"_**Miles, It's just a crush. And besides, this is a game."**_

"Your right." Miles laughed at he's stupidity. "It's not like they're real."

"_**Right…" **_There was a small silence at the end, _**"You probably should go to bed. It's already midnight. I'll watch May. "**_

"What about you?" asked her older brother.

"_**I don't need sleep, remember."**_

"Oh, yeah. DUH!" he smacked he's head. "Maybe I should go to bed."

He headed up the stairs, leaving his sister computer to watch over the girl he had a crush on every since they met. Even though what Elle said was true, He couldn't help still be concerned about May's crush. He was more concern about that then the possible death she faced.

* * *

Jin: tell us!

CS: don't worry about it… you have a good few chapters before… it happens.

Bo: Could you give us a hint.

CS: Nope.

Jin: just tell us!

CS: Do you realllllly want to know. (creepy smile)

Jin…. No….

CS: I thought so. Anyway please Review!


	4. Short Cut

CS: sorry! I was going to post this last night but I had homework to do and had no time to edit it.

Muneshige: I'm sure you didn't need to edit the story that much.

CS:......

Muneshige: that bad?

CS: Yes.

May: can we just get this over with.

CS: Why in such a rush?

Ittosai: I like this chapter (creepy smile)

CS: Why do you lik- oh... that's why.

May: Just start it already!

* * *

Short Cut

"Excuse me," May's voice interrupted the silence, "I've forgotten why we're off the main path and are on this rocky, steep, and narrow path into the woods."

"I know a short cut!" told Monzan.

"I thought you've never been here?"

"Someone from the last town told me about it."

"So, we're going down this path that someone you barely know told you about." Stated May.

"I just thought you would like to get there quickly as possible." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mon-Mon. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just my feet are killing me!"

"Did someone say killing?" asked Ittosai from behind.

"No!!!" everyone replied.

Everyone was tired for only getting four hours of sleep, thanks to the blond maniac. It was hard for May to fall a sleep with him anyways, but especially hard when he's testing his sword on some guards from the town, not too long ago. In result they had to leave their camp and head out. May swore vengeance on Ittosai.

"If your feet hurt I can carry you." suggested Monzan, a tint of blush on his face.

"No thanks." Monzan's heart sank.

"Come on, Miss." whispered Yo. "It will make the big guy happy! And you won't have to walk! Who knows how many miles it will be until we get there."

That last sentence made her face go white. She couldn't take more then another mile of walking. Even though she didn't like the idea of being carried, her feet screamed to rest.

"Fine, You can carry me." This lifted his spirits quickly. In one swoop, May was getting a piggy back ride by the monk. "I hope I'm not too heavy."

"No, you're light as air!" He seemed really happy. A little too happy for May's liking.

"See miss, it's not that bad!" Yo said looking up at May.

"Welcome to the love express!" A big grin was plastered on Monzan's face. "Next stop-"

"That's it! I'm getting off this stop!" May pretended to push a button.

"Sorry, but the button is out of order." stated Mon-Mon.

"What!?!"

"You both are idiots." stated Ittosai who seemed annoyed by their cheeriness.

"You're just jealous because I'm carrying such a beautiful girl." May blushed.

"Why would **I** be jealous," He snickered and pushed his glasses up. "I don't see this beautiful girl you speak of."

"That's it!" She was now struggle to get off the monk so she could strangle Ittosai. "I'm going to-"

"Shhh! Someone's coming." Yo's eyes narrowed, sensing two figures approaching.

Everyone stayed silent. Bo, Jin, and Ittosai had their hand on their swords, ready to strike. Yo stayed close to May to protect her and Monzan made sure he had a tight grip on the girl, incase he needed to run to get her out of danger.

A few bushes rustled making everyone tense up. Two figures immerged, One a sword man the other-

"The princess!" May was surprised to meet her this early. She thought later in the game, but hey, she wasn't complaining.

The princess and her bodyguard were being chased by five ninjas. Bo, Jin, and Ittosai sprung into action when Hatsuhime tripped and fell. Yo and Monzan stayed by May.

"Monzan put me down." She tried to get out of his hold, with no luck, "You can't protect me or the princess if you're holding me."

He sighed, knowing she was right and let her off his back. While the ninjas were busy trying not to get killed by the others (especially Ittosai), May ran towards the Princess.

"Princess," May helped the young girl up. "are you ok?"

"who are you?' Asked Hatsuhime.

"I'm May and I'm here to help."

"Thank you." This wasn't the tomboy princess, May knew that. She was Sayori. The girl you play in the original game (The one you play), that was sent into the past in the princesses body to try and save her. Sayori and Hatsuhime were opposites. Sayori was a nice sweet girl and Hatsuhime was a total tomboy.

"Retreat!" Yelled a ninja ,even though he was the only survivor.

"That was a waste of time," Ittosai watched the blood roll down he's sword. "It was too easy."

"Who are you?" demanded Muneshige.

"We were sent by Yahei," explained Bo. "he asked us to rescue you and bring you back to the castle."

"How do we know your not working for them?"

"Jin," she elbowed the red head, "Show him the family sword Yahei gave you."

"Oh, right," he handed the sword to Muneshige. The sword man looked at the sword to find the Mochizuki clan's mark on it. He handed it back to Jin, and put his sword away.

"Pardon for my rude behavior," He bowed to the men and the girl, "thank you for assisting us."

"It was nothing."

"So, how did you guys escape?"

"The guards weren't as strong as they looked." told Muneshige, "then we hid until the coast was clear for three days."

"Three days!?" yelled Yo, "Have you eaten anything since then?"

"Only a few berries from the woods."

"Good thing I brought some food," May took her bag off her shoulder and took out four dumplings, "I thought they would come in handy."

"Wow, you're ready for anything." commented Jin.

"Thank you." Muneshige and the princess took the food and started to munch on them.

"Who captured you?" asked Jin.

Muneshige finished the first one and looked grimly at the others, "It was Harumoto Ohno."

May smiled and looked at Mon-Mon. He sighed and handed her some money. She gladly took it and put the coins with the rest of her money.

_Flash back_

"_Hey, who do you think took the princess anyway?" asked Yo as they were walking._

"_Harumoto." May said simple._

"_You mean Harumoto Ohno?" said Bo, "the chief inspector of the Mochizuki clan?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Very funny, May!" laughed Monzan._

"_I'm serious!" She yelled in frustration, "I'll bet on it."_

"_ok," a smile spread on the monks face, "It's a deal."_

_End of flash back._

"We should start moving," Suggested Bo, "They're probably getting backup"

"I agree," Muneshige had finished his dumplings. "Are you ready, princess?"

"Yes." Hatsuhime stood up from where she sat and stood near May. She felt awkward around so many guys. Especially ones so attractive.

"It will take us longer going back to the castle," informed Bo, "Since it's the chief inspector, we can't just casually go through towns, he might have his men patrolling the streets in every town. Especially the last one we went to."

"What happened in the last town?" Asked Hatsuhime to May.

"It's a long story."

After a few hours of walking, they finally took a break. Muneshige went to find food, as the girls rest their feet. Monzan and Bo were on look out near the cliffs and Yo and Jin were looking out near the river. Ittosai stayed with the girls, glaring at them. The princess was uneasy about it, but May was used to it. The girls sadly couldn't have a nice chat with the psycho around. Hatsuhime decided it was a good time to see what Jin was doing. Which really she just wanted a reason to get out of the blonde's radar. This left May all alone with Ittosai. She felt really special…_Not_!

"So…" May was getting tired of the silence. "how are you?"

He just glared at her.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get into a conversation," told May, "You don't have to be an as-"

In a blink of an eye, sharp cold metal was pressed at her throat and she was now on her back, on the hard cold ground. Bloodlust was in Ittosai's eyes, as he stared at the defenseless girl below him. May's heart was racing in her chest. She held her face composed to try to get her thoughts together; but the Mile's warning rang in her head.

"You can fool the others, but you can't fool me," Ittosai finally spoke, "I know the old man didn't send you."

"What are you talking about?" May was going to look innocent as long as possible, she wasn't going to crack so easily. And he would never believe her if she did.

"You're shaking," a smirk spread to his face. "are you afraid?"

"Well I can't help shaking with a sword near my throat!" spat May.

Ittosai frowned, She wasn't braking as easily as he thought she would. He moved the sword away from May's neck; allowing May to give a slight sigh of relief. But that was short lived when he grabbed her hair and pulled her at eye level.

"Listen!" He spoke through his teeth, "I don't care if you're a woman. If I have to beat it out of you -!"

"Ittosai!!" they both turned to find everyone back from what they were doing. "Let go of her!"

Ittosai growled under his breath and released his hold. He got up and casually walked away, getting Jin more pissed off.

"Hey where do you think you're-" He was stopped by Bo who shook his head. "Fine. Are you ok, Miss May?"

"Yeah," May let out a nervous laugh, "I think someone needs an attitude adjustment."

"Why did he attack you?" asked Bo.

May just shrugged. She didn't feel like telling them the story and also wanted to keep her innocent act.

"And I thought he didn't like you," Joked Monzan of their 'close' encounter.

"Very funny, Mon Mon." May gave him a slight glare as she stood up.

"Hey, I'm just trying to brighten up the mood."

May did appreciate him trying to cheer her up, but she wasn't in the mood. First they woke up early and had to walk for hours, until they found the princess and had a ten minute rest. Then they walked for a few more hours and when she finally gets to rest she gets attacked by a massacre obsessed blonde with glasses.

"Hey Bo, where are you going?" asked Yo.

"I'm going to find Ittosai," explained Bo, "even though he's a-"

"Psychopath," interrupted Yo.

"even though he's a 'psychopath', he's still a very important person in the group."

"Fine, but I don't want him near the princess." told Muneshige,

"Understood."

Bo left the group to find Ittosai. It wasn't long to find him leaning against a tree. Bo just smiled at the scowl on the Ittosai's face.

"You know she was lying."

"Are you talking about May?"

"Everything she said was a piece of shit!" He barked, "I could understand the others falling for it, but you?"

"I know she is lying about being sent by Yahei," This caught Ittosai by surprised.

"If you knew, why did you agree to bring her along?"

"I want to find out who she really is," Explained Bo, "She seems to know more about the situation then anyone else. I also see no threat."

"I will agree she's as threaten as a dragonfly," He laughed a little at his own joke, "I wasn't planning on leaving. I still have a contracted by the clan's leader."

"I knew you weren't going to leave, but are you going to apologize?" Ittosai gave him a look, "I didn't think so."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Well I thought maybe some aliens might have taken over your brain."

"And people say I'm off my rocker." Ittosai smiled as he headed off back to the group. May ignored Ittosai, while Jin gave him a dirty look.

"Are you really ok?" asked Jin to May.

"Yeah," May waved the whole event off, "I'm used to it."

Everyone gave her a confused look; even Ittosai, but May ignored it. They walked through the thick forest for an hour to find they've been walking in circles.

"You got to be kidding me!" yelled Jin, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"If only we had a map of this area." Bo said to himself.

Right on cue, Foots steps were heard coming towards them. Everyone hid in the bushes as two, 20 year old men walk down the path, one with a map in hand. _If this wasn't a game I would consider this suspicious. _Thought May.

"Good think the old man gave us this map," Said the brown haired man, "This shows all the roads and hidden paths all over this region!"

"Yeah," agreed the dark haired one, "We would be walking in circles, if it wasn't for it."

"You here that," said Jin,

"No, I was ignoring their whole conversation." May said sarcastically.

"What should we do?" asked Yo, "We can't just kill them. They're innocent bystanders."

The guys thought for a moment before turning their gaze towards May. A big smile on their faces. Muneshige and Hatsuhime were a little confused.

"No." She glared at the guys, "Not this time."

"But miss!" whined Yo, "We'll be stuck here if you don't get it."

"Fine!" she said through her teeth, "But you owe me, big time!"

Before heading out, May calmed herself and quickly thought of a plan. She decided to act all cute and innocent when she asks them for the map. Acting sexy would work out better, but May couldn't do sexy. She didn't have the look or nerves of steel to do that.

"Hello boys!" May jogged out of the bushes towards the two guys, "can you help me?"

"How may we be of service to you?" a tint of pink appeared on both men's faces.

"Well, you see I'm lost and need a map." May fluttered her eye lashes and tilted her head a bit, "Do you have a spare?"

"Y-yeah," The brown haired guy was going to give it to her when the other stopped him.

"We'll give you the map," A smirk was plastered on his face, "but for a price."

May held her anger by sinking her nails in her palms. She knew where this was going.

"What do you mean," May was able to hold the cheery act.

"The map for," His smirk grew bigger, "for a kiss."

May tried to hold her disgust of the plan. The two guys weren't ugly, but they weren't good lookers either. Besides, May didn't want to kiss total strangers. In the Bushes, Bo had to hold off three protecting brother like men from blowing their cover. Luckily he had help. Hatsuhime calmed Jin down, Muneshige held Monzan, while he took hold of Yo.

"Ok." Her smile was strained, but the two guys didn't notice. May quickly pecked both boys on one cheek. She really wanted a bar of soap now.

"Ok, Then I get the map," she grabbed the map, but the dark haired boy held onto it, "Hey, I thought we had a deal."

"How about you give us another kiss," He yanked the map closer to him making May stumble closer to him, "Maybe even your body-AH!!"

The man let go of the map and fell to the ground. He curled into a ball holding on to his 'Jewels'. May couldn't keep up that act anymore. She was going to let that one kiss pass but not this. She was hoping they weren't perverted as she thought they were, but she was sadly right.

"Hey, what did you-" May tightened her fist and punched him right in the nose. "My Nose!!! B-blood!?!?! I'm b-bleeding!?!?"

He quickly passed out of the sight of his own blood. May couldn't help mutter 'Wimp' as the others came out of the bushes. Yo kicked the dark haired guy in the stomach before going towards May.

"Miss May!" Yo ran towards May, giving her a big huge, "Are you ok! I'm sorry! If I knew they were going to suggest such a thing, I would have never told you to do it!"

"Men should never take advantage of women," Monzan's face was full of disgust.

May turned to Bo, "I'm NEVER doing that, AGAIN!"

"Agreed." Bo couldn't help but feel guilty for the whole thing.

"Ok, we have the map." She held it up, "Let's get out of here before Ninjas or raging hormone men come."

May handed the Map to Muneshige, since he was the only one who could read them correctly. He was able to find a trail that went around the last city they visited. The group headed off before anything else happen. But May made sure to step on the two guys' stomachs hard, as she fallowed the others.

* * *

CS: The only this based of the game was when Mon-Mon gave May the piggyback ride and the whole bus joke. Please review and I'll update soon!


	5. Hot Springs

Hot springs

"Where are you leading us?" Asked Bo, "This isn't on the map."

"I know a place we can rest tonight," told Muneshige, "It's not far."

"I hope you're right," Jin said, "I don't think the girls can take much more of this."

The girls were behind the others. Even though May was use to walking, her feet were killing her and she was sure she had 5 blisters. The princess was worse. Her legs were getting wobbly and May had to catch her a few times. The girls were exhausted.

"Don't worry," Told Muneshige, "We're already here."

They came out of a brush to find themselves at a hot springs. There were two of them, side by side, only having a four foot stone wall blocking them. The one on the left was bigger then the one on the right. Both girls grinned ear to ear at their resting spot.

"That cheered you both up." smiled Muneshige. "why don't you two go to the hot spring on the right."

"Don't you think someone should go with them?" Asked Monzan, "You know, make sure no ninjas attack."

"I don't think they'll be comfortable with a pervert monk with them!" Commented Yo, "But I could go in with them. I am just a little boy."

"Well, people do say I look feminine with my long hair," stated Bo, "It might make them more comfortable."

"If someone is going in it would be me," Told Muneshige, "I've been with the princess when she was a child, so it wont be uncom-"

"How about you guys stay on your side, while we stay on ours," suggested May, "If we need help your just a rock wall away."

"I guess so," Sighed Monzan, "what do you think Jin? You haven't said a word."

Jin was red in the face, thinking about being in a hot spring with the princess.

"We lost him."

"Well if you don't mind," Said May, "We'll be going in. And NO PEEKING!!"

"Ok! Ok!" Said Monzan, "No peeking."

"What are you doing!?!" Yelled Muneshige, "Don't undress now!"

"Huh?" Both Jin and Yo were have naked.

"AHH!!!" May yelled, "MY EYES!!!!"

"AH!!" Hatsume closed her eyes and thought happy thoughts.

"Cover your fronts!" Told Muneshige, "You don't undress in front of ladies!"

"But I'm a young boy so that's ok!" said Yo, as Muneshige took his sword out, "I'm kidding!! I'm kidding!!!"

"That's it I'm out of here," May Grabbed Hatsuhime's hand, "let's go."

"Looks like they couldn't wait to get na-"

"No, they just didn't want to see this horror show." told Ittosai.

"What show?" asked Yo innocently.

"Come on," Said Jin, "The last one there is a rotten egg!"

Jin and Yo raced to the springs while the others undress and then headed to the water.

"Are you coming," asked Bo to a still clothed Ittosai.

"Why would I want to join in a hot spring full of apes." explained Ittosai as he took a seat under a tree.

"Suit yourself."

May couldn't believe how nice it was. All the pain in her feet and legs seemed to lift away. May felt a little scared to be naked in a hot springs. Ninjas or pervert men could come and find them. But the guys were on the other side of the wall, so she was safe… well not from the perverts in the group but that's beside the point.

"So how long have you been captured?" Asked May

"I kind of lost count."

"I see…I know your not the real princess," This startled Hatsuhime. "I know your from the present and came here to save the princess from a horrible fate."

"H-how did you know that?"

"Because I'm the same way," 'Sort of' thought May, "I've come to help you to help the Princess."

"I see. So your not really sent by the old man."

"No." May rubbed the back of her head, grinning, "But don't tell the others, ok. They'll think we're crazy."

"Agreed."

The guys were relaxing in the hot springs. Jin was rubbing his foot after tripping and falling into the water. Yo was swimming along, laugh at Jin's Klutziness. Bo relaxed at the edge, pushing his wet long hair back. Monzan was giving Muneshige a massage (don't ask me. It was in the game). Ittosai changed his mind and sat in the water, far from everyone else. His glasses were fogged up, but he still refused to take them off.

"Hey, why don't we see what the girls are up to." suggested Monzan.

"No, we will not spy on the girls." Told Muneshige,

"Come on," Whined Monzan, "they have been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, we better check up on them." agreed Jin.

"So I kicked him in the nuts!" May said after ending the story.

"Wow, Looks like you've been through a lot."

"Yeah, but it was kind of fun-" May became completely silent.

"What's wrong?" Asked the princess.

"Oh nothing," told May as she swam to the edge picking up a rock before mumbling, "boys never change."

"I see them," told Jin, "But they have their backs turn and- AH!"

Jin fell backwards after being hit by something. The rock stuck on his forehead.

"Ha! you have to be careful not to be found-Ah!" Monzan was hit in the back of the head, falling face first into the water.

"I TOLD YOU NO PEEKING!!!!" May yelled from the other side.

"Man, that hurt!" Jin rubbed his forehead, "She's got a good arm."

"And good aim," Monzan clenched the back of his head, "How could she see us through all the steam?"

"IT'S NOT HARD SEEING DARK FIGURES COMING FROM THE OTHER SIDE," Yelled May,

"How can you hear us!?" asked Jin.

"It's not hard," May was closer to the wall and spoke regularly, "This wall is not blocking off your jabbering. It seems it's not useful after all. Anyway, we're getting out. We don't want any more peepers."

After drying off the girls started to chat again. How they wished for a hamburger and shampoo. They stopped talking when the boys arrived. Ittosai's glasses were still a little fogged up and Jin's belt was all messed up.

"Um, Jin?" Said Hatsuhime, "Your belt."

"What?" He looked down to see it was a mess.

"Let me help you," She came really closed to him while he fixed his belt. A tint of pink was on his face, as he stared at her wet long hair that clung to her. "There, all done."

"T-thanks." He stuttered as he looked away, embarrass.

"Oh no!" yelled Yo, "My belt's messed up too."

"What?" May lifted her eyebrow. 'please not this.'

"It seems like mine has gone undone too," Said Bo trying to sound surprised.

"Mine too," Cheered Monzan.

"What have I done," Hatsuhime's mouth hanged wide open.

"You better not do that," May told Ittosai,

"I wouldn't stoop that low," He said before muttering, "also I can't get it undone."

"What was that?" Asked May suspiciously.

"Nothing."

After the whole belt thing, they found a cave near by to sleep in. One of the guys would stand watch as the others slept. Every hour and a half they'd switched. It was in the middle of the night when May woke up from the vibration of the necklace.

"What is it?" She asked still half asleep.

"_**Sorry to wake you," **_It was Elle, _**"But I wanted to tell you that there's a book in your bag that has all the info on plants. It will help you figure out what's edible or not."**_

'Why couldn't you tell me this later." May let out a yawn.

"_**Because your going to have to go to the bathroom in a few minutes."**_

"How do you know-" May was quiet for a few seconds, "How did you know !?"

"_**It's in the game." **_told Elle, _**"Go before you have an accident."**_

"You're acting like I'm a kid," grumbled May as she got up and headed out of the cave. Bo was on duty when she came out. "I need to use the lady's room."

Bo nodded as he let her go to do her 'business'. It wasn't long after Ittosai appeared. He seemed to have been awoken by May leaving the cave.

"You're a little early," Told Bo.

"Whatever," Ittosai was never in a good mood when he first woke up (actually when is he in a good mood. Wait when he's killing people…. Yeah…), "Where's she going?"

"Lady's room."

"I bet she's contracted her boss." told Ittodsai, "If she's not back in-"

"Hi!" May came out with a bag full of berries, "look what I found."

"Wow!" Bo Smiled, "Looks like we'll have something to eat for breakfast."

"Yeah," May yawned, "I'm going back to bed, goodnight guys."

"I don't think she's working for anyone," Said Bo,

"What ever,"

The next time May woke up, the sun was coming up. Hatsuhime and Yo were still a sleep, but the others were wide awake right outside the cave. She got up and headed towards them. May could tell they were talking about her. They quickly stopped what ever they were saying when she was noticed.

"So when are we leaving?" asked May.

"We probably should leave now," Told Bo. "I'll wake the other two. Help yourself to the berries you found."

May popped a few berries into her mouth and savored the tasted. She could feel someone watching her. It wasn't the normal stare from Ittosai. She looked around and found none of the guys staring. She looked up in the trees, and swore she saw movement. That's when she saw a hand come out for a complete second and vanished.

'This is not good!!! They found us!!!' May looked at the others but it looked like they had no idea. 'I can't blurt it out loud, they'll kill us before I even finish my sentence. Why haven't they killed us yet? Could it be they're waiting for the princess to come out? This is not good.'

May got up and felt the gaze becoming more intense. She couldn't go back in the cave. The ninjas were suspicious of her. May sighed as she realized what she had to do. She had to hint to one of them they were here. The sad part was it had to be Ittosai. He was the one who could understand and be able to get them from behind without them noticing. No offence to Jin but May doubt her hints would get through his skull.

"Ittosai." May made sure her voice was nice and sweet. "Can you get some water?"

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" snarled the psycho path.

"Because, I really need you to do it." She moved her eyes to him then to the trees. She did this a few times until Ittosai moved his gaze a little and looked what she was looking at. His eye's widen a little and a smirk slowly formed.

"Sure." He got up with sword in hand, "it would be my pleasure."

"Why don't you bring Jin." Told May.

"No, I can handle it myself."

"No, I suggest he goes too." Jin looked at her weird. "It will be quicker."

"Fine, Fine." Ittosai just wanted to get to the slashing part, "Come on idiot."

Jin was really confused but went with him. May felt the gaze lighten a bit for a few second, but it was all on her again when they left. May started to pop more berries in, trying to control her nerves. May didn't have to wait long for Ittosai and Jin to take them out. Six ninja's all at once fell from their tree hiding place, dead. Jin and Ittosai came down their trees.

"What the hell!?" Muneshige shouted seeing six dead ninjas fall from the trees.

"Whoa." was all Monzan could say.

"That wasn't very joy able," Ittosai said a little depressed, "They didn't cry out in pain as I thought they would."

"Will you keep your psychopathic thoughts to yourself." Jin said,

"How did you know they were there?" asked Muneshige.

"May was the one who told us." told Jin.

"I saw movement in the trees and a hand coming out of one."

"I surprised no one sensed it." Muneshige said.

"I see you noticed them too, May," Bo said coming out of the cave. "I sensed their presence and decided to check on the princess. I knew I had to keep her inside. I was going to tell you all later, but it seems May found out."

"Way to go May!" cheered Yo. "you saved us!"

"Not exactly," Ittosai interrupted. "I did all the work."

"You mean 'we'." corrected Jin.

"I don't mean to destroy this moment but I think we should go." Told May, "I don't think it's a good idea to stay here any longer."

"Agreed." Bo picked up his sword that was near the dead camp fire, "Which way Muneshige?"

The samurai took out the map and looked it over.

"This way." He lead the way as the other fallowed.

May made sure she grabbed her berries and shared them with Yo and Hatsuhime. Muneshige, Bo, and Jin were in front of the girls while Yo, Ittosai, and Monzan were behind. All was quiet… a little too quiet. Bo stopped the group and looked at his surroundings.

"It seems we have a visitors."

A figure jumped from a tree and headed towards them. The figure was in a dark cloak, cover his entire body. The guys quickly took out their swords. Ittosai ran towards the figure only to miss. The figure appeared behind him and poked him hard in the arm. Ittosai was going to swing his arm around, when he realized he couldn't move it. His left arm was like a noodle. Before he could do anything else, The figure hit his right arm, making him drop his sword. The feared psychopath was now defenseless.

Another figure from the trees came down right behind the girls. The figure grabbed not the princess, but May and ran off with her.

"May!" Yo started to chase after her.

"Aren't they after the princess?" wondered Muneshige

The figure jumped from tree branch to tree branch, while May struggled.

"Let me go!!" Yelled May.

"I'm sorry Miss May," Said a female voice, "But if you don't want to fall I suggest you stop moving.

May froze. She knew this voice.

"Miza!?!"

* * *

CS: Alright, I won't be able to update during Febuary vacation because I'll be going somewhere... yeah... a place where I can't bring my laptop with me. I'll try and update before then.


	6. Family

Family

"Miza!?!"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" asked May, "How did you get here?"

"Master Miles sent us here," informed the twenty-seven year old woman, "He asked us to help you."

"Ok, but does that mean your stuck here too?"

Miza stopped and let May down. She took off her cloak to reveal a woman with short brown hair that just touched her shoulders and bright blue eyes. Miza was one of May's best friend and always watching nanny . Her facial expression was always serious, but sometimes she would lighten up a bit. Miza takes her job watching over May serious.

"No, Master Miles and miss Elle destroyed that virus." explained Miza, "But sadly it still effects you."

"Well that's just splendid!" Emi waved her arms, "Wait, who was the other person that was with- don't tell me… Aunt Karen."

"Now, that's not how you speak about your aunt," Out from the bushes came Karen. "You hurt my feelings."

Aunt Karen was a thirty- two year old woman with long orange wavy hair… and big boobs. May's aunt is usually hit on, because of that. The only problem with her was that she contently tried to get May to find a guy. She thought it was wrong for a seventeen year old to have no boyfriend to speak of..

"Why did you come here anyway?" asked May.

"We came to help you."

"Yeah, after seeing those men taking you prisoner, we had to help!"

"Wait. What!?" May stared at them, "They're the good guys!"

The two woman became silent.

"oops."

"Yeah, oops." May snapped a little, "Didn't Elle tell you?"

"_**I tried to," **_Came Elle's voice from the pendant, _**"but they went in before I could stop them."**_

"Miss May!" May could here Yo coming towards them. "Hang on, we're coming!!!"

Yo came out first as the others fallowed behind.

"Miss are you- Wow big boob!" Yelled Monzan.

"Give us back Miss May!" yelled Yo,

The guys were in a fighting stance, ready to strike.

"It's ok! This is all a misunderstanding!!!" May got in between them. "Right, Karen?.. Miza?"

"We are deeply sorry for the trouble we caused." Miza bowed.

"Yeah, it was our mistake," Told Karen, "I thought my little niece was being held hostage."

Well, that's ok- wait did you say niece?!" Yelled Jin,

"It's hard to believe they're related." commented Mon-mon.

"What do you mean by that?" Both Karen and May glared.

"N-nothing!"

"Hey!" Ittosai walked towards May's aunt. "what about my arms!"

"Oh, yeah," Karen laughed, "It will take about six hours for you to move those again… unless you come to our base where I have something that it will help you recover faster."

"Base?"

"Yes, We set camp not far from here." told Miza, "Also, Mistress Riana would like a word with you, miss May, when we get there."

"…ok."

Miza and Karen lead the group through the woods. It wasn't far before they reach the camp sight. There were a few small tent and one huge one in front of them. There were other people at the site too. They were all Riana's men. Train fighters that served her every whim. May knew Riana had a secret life where these tough guys came in hand. Of coarse Riana would never tell her exactly what she did.

"Mistress Riana," Miza bowed in front of the large tent, "we brought miss May."

A thirty-three year old came out, wearing a red kimono. One shoulder was bare as her sleeve just laid in her side. Bandages wrapped around her chest. Her black hair went to her back and blue eyes seemed to glow.

Saying she was pissed was an understatement.

"Hello May." if looks could kill.

"Hi, a-aunt Ria."

"She's your aunt too!" yelled mon-mon.

"We need to talk." told Riana, "Now."

"O-ok." May walked towards her aunt, where they both head into the tent.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Yo.

"good question." said Karen before she left.

"Your probably hungry." Said Miza. "Come with me, we have plenty of food."

* * *

"So what brings you here in the game?" May asked

"Making sure you didn't get yourself killed." Told her aunt.

"Don't worry I'm with those guys."

"That's the problem." Her aunt sat on the floor of her tent. "I don't like the idea of my niece being around those men."

"So that's why you gave the death stare." mumbled May, "I don't really have a choice. If I'm to get out of here I got to finish the game. I can't do it without them."

"I wish Miza or I could go along with you, but we can only stay here for a bit. The game is program to bring only one person. Miles was able to brake through that with out the program realizing it… But only for a limited time."

"So how long can you stay?"

"In game time, until morning."

"How long have I been here in our time?" May asked.

"about five hours."

"Well, I don't have to worry about missing a lot of school."

* * *

"Here you go." Karen handed Ittosai a bowl of green liquid. "drink this and you'll move your arms in half an hour."

"How do I know it's not poison?" Ittosai glared.

"Why would I poison a guy who's protecting my niece." explained the aunt. "If for some reason you hurt of threatened her, then that would be a different story."

Everyone stared at her wondering if she did poison it. Ittosai wasn't going to drink the potion, knowing there was a good chance of being killed.

"When do you think May will be done talking with her aunt." Yo asked the group, "Her aunt seemed very angry when she saw her."

"That's because miss May disappeared all of the sudden. "explained on of Riana's men.

"Yeah, she was very upset when we couldn't find her." explained the other big guy. "I thought she was going to go on a killing spree when May went missing."

"Hey guys!" May walked towards them.

"Miss May!" all the guys stood up and bowed to her.

"Ok, you guys can stop that now." they didn't move. "I really mean it, it's really annoying."

"Miss May here's your soup." Miza handed her a bowl.

"Thanks," May looked at Ittosai, "still can't move your arms?"

Ittosai glared at May. He really wanted to whip that smile on her face. But with her aunt and female bodyguard close at hand he could do nothing. It also didn't help with having jello arms.

"Do you know who want to kill the princess?" asked May's aunt.

"Yes, Harumoto Ohno."

"What is going through his head…. Does he realize what he's trying to do?" wondered Muneshige.

* * *

Harumoto sat at his desk rubbing his temples. He just got a report that six ninjas were killed trying to kill the princess.

"How hard can it be killing a girl!"

"Sir," Kasumimaru bowed, "the ninja have found that she is being protect by bodyguards."

"Bodyguards!" His fingers went through his hair, "how many?"

"Not counting the swordsman that was with her, five."

"I want her and her bodyguards dead before they reach the castle!"

"Hai!" The ninja leader soon disappeared, leaving the chief inspector alone in his office.

"That little brat is more trouble then I thought." He sighed, "I can't let her be the future leader of the clan. That title is more suitable for me."

* * *

It was dark out and almost everyone was asleep. May, Ittosai, and Bo were the only ones still up.

"you should drink it." May told the blonde psychopath.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"because you're useless without movement of your arms."

Ittosai turned his head away from her. May then thought of an idea. She grabbed the bowl with her aunt's remedy and sat next to Ittosai and started to poke him in the face.

"WHA-" May dumped the liquid into he's mouth making him swallow it. "what the hell!? You little!!!!"

May started to run, while Ittosai ran after. His arms swung loosely as he ran. May laughed knowing he couldn't do anything if he caught her. Bo couldn't help but chuckle a little at the two. May then clumbed up a tree, knowing Ittosai could not. Ittosai glared up at her. He then noticed he was beginning to move his fingers again. He didn't expect it to work this fast. He then tried harder and was able to move his hands then his whole arm. He looked up at May and smiled widely.

"Oh, Shit." May watched as he slowly climbed the tree.

He didn't get full use of his arms nor all the strength, but he was still able to climb. Just took awhile. May started to climb higher, knowing the only way was up. May reached the top with Ittosai closing in. She stood on a branch and looked down to see he was five feet away. That's when May heard a crack.

"Oh, no." the branch broke as May fell from the 25 foot tree. 'I'm going to die, I'm going to DIE!!!!!!'

May was jerked from the fall and was hanging in mid air. May looked up to see Ittosai hanging onto a branch, while holding her wrist.

"You idiot!" Ittosai yelled, "you're the only person dumb enough to stand on an old thin branch!"

May didn't expect him to save her so she didn't have a comeback. Ittosai was starting to loose his grip. He looked at the ground to see Bo right under them.

"Head's up!" He quickly let go of May, letting her fall.

May screamed all the way down until she was in someone's arms. May opened her eyes to see a smiling Bo.

"That wasn't funny." She told Bo.

"you're pathetic." Ittosai climbed out of the tree with a few twigs in his hair.

Bo let down May as she pouted.

"come on, I think it's time for bed." Bo said not wanting them to go at it again.

"Ok." May headed for a tent her Aunt gave her.

"I hate her." Ittosai mumbled as he sat at the fire.

"Really, then why did you save her?" a little smile spread on Bo's face.

"Her aunts would probably hunt me down if I didn't." Ittosai defended.

"_Right_."

* * *

May had a good night sleep. Even though she was basically sleeping on the ground, it was nice to be able to sleep with no worries of ninjas (or Ittosai)coming in and slicing your throat. May got out of the tent to see Jin and Ittosai were at it yet again.

"What's it about this time?" May asked Yo.

"I don't know," Yo yawned, "they're the ones that woke me up."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!" a dozen daggers came towards the two guys, luckily they were able to dodge them.

Ria came into view with a pissed off look on her face.

"you guys better leave now." Ria told the gang.

"Are the ninja's coming?"

"that and I will surely loose it if I have to listen to these two bickering."

"I'm going to miss you May!!" Karen hugged May.

"Have a safe journey miss May." Miza bowed.

"Good bye miss May!!!" the men saluted to her.

"Ok. Bye." May quickly got her stuff and whispered to Bo, "let's go, now!"

In less then 10 minutes they were off. May was walking behind everyone when she noticed Ittosai still had twigs in his hair.

"Ittosai you still got some stuff in you hair."

Ittosai took out most of them but one was still stuck there. May went up to him and tried to get it out. Ittosai grabbed her hand away and glared at her.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"you missed one, I was trying to get it out!"

"I didn't give you permission to touch me!"

"I was just helping you out!"

"Both of you shut it!" yelled Bo. "They're here."

On cue a few arrows came out of the trees making the group scattered.

"Ittosai! Take May and we'll meet up at the site!" Bo yelled to the blonde.

"Fine." He growled but did what he was told.

His grip on her wrist was strong as he pulled her through the woods. Ittosai was fast and May was having a hard time catching up to him. May stumbled a bit but Ittosai didn't let her fall as his grip kept her up.

Ittosai slowed down to a stop after 20 minutes of running. May was panting and her legs were wobbly. Ittosai pulled her arm as they stared walking. May was going to tell him he could let go of her wrist now, but the look on his face made her shut up. He looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed and May wasn't going to be his first victim of the day.

* * *

CS: Ok the only thing based of the game is the scene where Ittosai takes a hold of May and drags her away from ninja attack. Except instead of May it was the princess (you).

Tomorrow I'll be off on my vacation and I'll have no computer to use to update. So the next time I update will probably be at the end of this month. Bye!


	7. Stuck with You

May: Hey… you ok?

Crazysally: (shaking) What do y-you mean? I-I'm fine!

Jin: Oh really then explain the shaking.

Crazysally: S-shaking? W-what s-shaking?

May: Don't tell me you feel so pressured on getting the story right because you are the only one writing a Yo-Jin-Bo story, you feel stressed.

(Crazysally lets out a meep)

Ittosai: Sigh… Stop worrying. If they don't like your story then they can just read a diff- oh wait, you're the only one writing one!

May: Or they could try writing their own story.

Crazysally: I would like to say to my readers that I'm sorry if I'm not close to the story as you like or anything like that, but I'm writing this on my free time and with my not so good memory because I can't play the game at this time (for reason I don't feel like explaining). I feel bad for not giving what the game is really like but this is a fanfic and I can do as I like! Trust me, I could do a lot worse. A LOT worse. Also this story was created when my mind was a bit different and thought of a bunch of things to put into one story. Some things may seem pointless but they did have a use… at the time I was writing this. So just enjoy the story as I try to make my story better for everyone.

* * *

STUCK WITH YOU

Ittosai really hoped some ninjas appeared so he could release his anger on something. He hadn't killed anything for a day and his sword cried for blood. He wondered why Bo forced him to take her with him. If they didn't encounter any ninja's soon, she'd be the one to taste his blade. He could always tell them she was killed by ninjas.

A smile crept onto his face.

May didn't like the smile Ittosai was giving, and tried harder to get out of his grip. She hoped some ninjas would come in soon before Ittosai considered her pray. He finally let May go, leaving an imprint of his hand on her wrist.

"So, where are we meeting them?" May asked.

Ittosai gave a glare and kept on walking. May shivered and fallowed right behind. She was sure if something didn't happen soon, he'd kill her.

A dagger landed right in front of them from a tree. Itttosai's smile grew before drawing out his sword.

"oh, thank god." May gave a sigh of relief.

"Come out so I can slice you all to pieces!" Ittosai licked his sword.

A strange awkward silence made everything seem to freeze into place. Finally ninjas came out in every direction. May ran out of the way as Ittosai swung his sword, laughing with anticipation.

May couldn't watch the show, as she was confronted by a ninja. May quickly grabbed a fallen branch and stared to swing it. It hit the ninja making him fall into unconsciousness. May stared at the ninja wondering how a girl like her could knock out a ninja with a branch. She decided it was not a good moment to go into deep thought and looked around to see if there was any more ninjas. That's when she spotted six ninjas with rifles aiming at Ittosai.

"Ittosai move!" She regretted speaking as those weapons were pointed at her, "Shit."

May ran behind a tree, just in time. The tree took most of the beating allowing May to think a moment. She knew these were old guns and took awhile to reload. May took this time to run to a safer place far from gun fire or any ninjas.

Itosai finished off the last of the five who ambushed him to find May being shot at. He ran towards the bush where they were "hiding" and killed them all. Ittosai watched as the blood rolled off the sword to the ground. Now he had to find the girl. He looked behind the bullet filled tree to find her gone. He sighed and looked around. He heard a noise not far and fallowed it. He stopped and watched as May was surrounded by two ninjas. He was about to step in but realized something. He could just tell Bo while he was fighting, a few ninjas attacked from behind and killed her. That was sort of the truth.

His lips curled up into a smile.

May dodged both ninja's attacks and quickly grabbed another fallen branch and swung it in the gut of one of them, making the ninja fall and curl into a ball. The other ninja took her weapon out of her grasp and made it his own. He hit May in the side making her tumble. She quickly dodged the next attacked and kicked the guy in the stomach and then the face. May grabbed the branch and stated to pummel the two ninjas until she was sure they were dead. She stared at their bodies wondering if they allowed anyone to be ninjas now a days. She dropped the branch and glared at Ittosai.

"You know you could have helped."

Ittosai was surprised (and a little disappointed) how well she handled it.

"I thought you had it completely under control." he gave a smile while she scowled.

"Yeah, right," May rolled her eyes, "you just saw it as an opportunity to get rid of me."

"You think I-"

"Yes." May signed and dusted off all the dirt on her kimono. "let's go. They're probably wondering where we are."

* * *

"Where are they?" Jin asked impatiently.

"Do you think Ittosai killed Miss May."

"Oh No!!" Yo yelled, "Bo why did you put Miss May with HIM!"

"I'm sure she's alive." told Bo.

"Maybe the ninja's went after them, mistaking May for H-me." told the princess, "It would explain why we weren't attacked."

"Oh, that's just great!" yelled Jin, "he's probably having a ball, kill them leaving May unprotected."

"Do you still think it was a good idea to partner them up?"

"A-"

"Hey!" everyone turned to see May and Ittosai coming down the road.

"Miss May you're alive!" Yo ran and gave her a hug.

"Were you ambushed?"

"If you mean being attacked by 14 ninja's with swords and guns, then yes we were." answer May.

"Ah! May your bleeding!" Yo yelled making everyone look, even May.

Everyone stared at her bleeding shoulder. May only could think of was when she was being shot at. It only grazed her shoulder, which was good.

"oh, come on! I like this kimono." whined May.

* * *

After taking care of May's wounds they headed out. It was after they attended her wounds when it started to hurt (actually kill would be the right word to use). They stopped when they saw berries. Yo started to gobble them up before May could tell him those weren't editable. They weren't deadly, but could make you sick. Yo had to be carried by Mon-Mon because his stomach hurt too much to walk. Ittosai, Mon-mon and Jin couldn't help but chuckle. Yo could only pout and whine.

"It's getting dark, we should find a place to stay the night." said Bo.

"Why don't we stay there." May pointed out a run down home.

The group went up to the house to see it was deserted. There was only two rooms; the girls would have one side and the guys have the other. They were able to find some cots in the closet. Three of them were big enough to fit two people, the other two only could fit one.

"How are we going to do this." sighed Monzan.

"May and I could share a cot." said Hatsuhime. "is that ok with you, May?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll have the single-" Ittosai was cut off.

"Now who says you get it!" Jin argued.

"How about we get settle in." May suggested to Hatsuhime. "let's let them work this one out."

"Good idea."

The two girls went into the other room where they set up their bed. They could still hear the guys fighting on the other side of the wall.

"So did you have any problems today." May asked, " or did Ittosai and I got most of them to fallow us."

"Well, a few chased us, but Jin and Muneshige took them down." Hatsuhime explained, "and then…"

"and then what?" May asked a little excited.

"It's nothing." a blush formed on her cheeks.

"It's not nothing! You wouldn't have mentioned it if it was nothing."

"um, well," the blush darkened, "Jin um.."

"You like him?" Hatsuhime face turned to a darker red. "so what did he do? Did he kiss you?"

"No!" Hatsuhime was redder than a tomato. "that's not it!"

"You're right, he's too chicken to do that." May remembered how he squirmed when they had to pretend they were a couple. May giggled. "so what did he do?"

"well, you're probably going to think it's stupid."

"oh, just tell me."

"well, when we were running from the ninjas, he was holding my hand, " May remembered ittosai did the same thing…Well it was more like her wrist and it hurt like hell, "then I tripped and he helped me up and… Carried me."

"Wow really?" May was surprised, "that was pretty bold for Jin. Did he turn bright red after it?"

"yeah," Hatsuhime giggled. "so what happen with you and Ittosai."

"well he held my wrist so tight it left a mark then left me to deal with the ninja's by myself while he had his fun." May showed her wrist.

"ow, I feel sorry for you." Hatsuhime sympathized, "He really scares me. How are you not afraid of him?'

"I am." May told honestly, "but I just try to keep my cool. I know showing fear will give him the satisfaction he wants." She then muttered, "and he is kind of hot."

"WHA!?"

"I said kind of!" May waved her hands around, "If he wasn't such a jerk and psychopath I would probably… like him more."

Hatsuhime raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's gotten quiet." May noted, "maybe they're done arguing."

"So who's going to be with the girls?" Yo's question caused the whole group to be quiet.

"what are you taking about," Said Muneshige, "the girls are on one s-"

"But what happens if a ninja comes." explained Yo, "I know their room is only a few feet away but ninja's are quick and might kill them before we could save them."

"Yo does have a point." agreed Bo, " also It's going to be a tight squeeze if everyone sleeps here."

"who every watches them will need the single cot." mumbled Mon-mon, "I'll do it!"

"No, if anyone is sleeping in there it will be me," Muneshige argued, "I am the princesses bodyguard."

"…sleep in the same room." Jin was trying to process this. He would be sleeping in the same room as the princess… and May… yeah her… couldn't forget her.

"well that's just great." May sighed after listening in, "and I thought we would be able to talk more."

"me too."

"Girls," Muneshige and the others came in. "we decided for your protection one of us will be sleeping in here. But since we can't get into an agreement you two can decided."

May and the princess look at each other then back at them. Who to choose, both girls wondered.

"pick me," Mon-Mon pointed to him and grinned, "I give great massages!"

"I think it be best you choose me." told Bo,

"Don't say it's because you look like a girl." Jin snapped.

While they were arguing Yo decided to put his plan into action. He hugged his stomach and started to conger up tears.

"Yo, you ok?" May asked concerned.

"I still don't feel good." Yo whimpered.

"Oh, poor Yo." May pulled Yo into a hug, letting his head rest on her chest. "are you going to be ok?"

"M-maybe if I sleep with you guys." Yo sniffed.

May looked at Hatsuhime and she nodded. "ok."

Yo snuggled up closer and gave a quick smirk to the other guys.

"Why that little-" muttered Mon-mon.

"He's good." commented Muneshige.

Ittosai eye gave a small twitch. He didn't seem to notice but Bo did. Nor did Ittosai realize he was staring at May and Yo rather intensely, making Bo raise his eyebrow even higher.

Everyone settled into there sleeping arrangement. The girls shared the cot, with Yo not too far from them. In the other room Ittosai got the last single cot. The only reason he got it was because no one wanted to share a cot with him. Monzan and Muneshige shared one as Jin and Bo shared the other. Everything was in deep slumber, dreaming of sugar plumps and/or the princess and May at the hot spring…. Naked.

* * *

May woke up right when the sun was coming up. She really wanted to go back to bed but knew that wasn't a good idea. She sighed before doing some stretches. She walked towards Yo to wake him up first. May poked his side making him twitch. A smile grew as she started to tickle him.

"May! Haha! I'm up! Hahha!"

"Feeling better, Yo?" May asked as she stopped.

"Yes, much better!"

"Good."

May heard a yawn and looked over to see Hatsuhime was awake. She smiled at her friend's bed hair and went to the other room to wake everyone else up. She giggled when she saw them. Jin was half on the cot, clutching the pillow while drool rolled onto it. Monzan was smiling in his sleep and mumbled unknown words. Muneshige laid on the floor, probably was kicked out by Monzan. Bo looked like a girl for a second with his long hair sprawled out. Ittosai looked like he tried to stay far from the rest by sleep against the farthest wall. His sword laid on his chest and his left hand rested on top of it, ready if any ninja's appeared.

"Ok guys, let's get up!" May yelled only making Bo and Muneshige wake from their slumber.

"Jin wake up!" She pushed him but nothing happen, "hey Hatsuhime can you help me!"

"How can I help?" The princess came into the room.

"Just try to wake him up, I'll get Monzan."

"Monzan" May whispered into his ear. "MONZAN!!!!!!"

He jumped up as May yelled into his ear.

"What, what's going on?"

"Glad to see you're awake."

"You didn't have to yell into my ear." He rubbed his ear.

"Jin wake up!" Hatsuhime only got him to stir a bit before falling back to sleep. "I can't get him up."

May went up to her and whispered something into her ear.

"I can't say that!" Hatsuhime said with a blush on her face.

"Just say it." Hatsuhime sighed and looked at Jin, "whisper it in his ear."

"Jin wake up," She sighed before doing exactly May told her to do. "If you don't wake up I'll give a kiss to Ittosa-"

"WHA-!!!" Jin sprung upward making Hatsuhime jump. "What's going on?"

"Finally you're awake."

"Did I hear something about a kiss?" Jin wondered to himself while Hatsuhime blushed.

"you were dreaming." May told him before she headed to the last one asleep. "now I got to wake him up."

May walked up to Ittosai's sleeping form. Or so it looked like. It may fool other people but not May. She knew he was awake.

"Ittosai get up," May said a foot away from him. "I know you're faking."

May noticed the left side of his mouth twitched as he tried not to smirk.

"You better get up or else." He didn't move a muscle. "suite yourself. You brought it upon yourself, just remember that."

May passed the others as she headed outside. She took a bucket that laid at the front of the house and went to the little pond behind the house. She filled the bucket up and walked casually back to the house. Everyone stared as she dumped the bucket on him. To say he was surprised to get a huge splash of cold water in his face would be big under statement.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Ittosai sat up, spitting out water.

"Good mourning sunshine!" May said smiling.

"You little-" Bo quickly slipped in between the two.

"Calm down. We need to get out of here before we're found."

Ittosai muttered a few things and got up. He gave May a death glare as he past her. May rolled her eyes when he left the room. Bo gave her a disappointed look and she just smiled. Bo couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"We should be passing that town soon." Monzan said as he looked at the map.

"'that town'?" Hatsuhime looked at May.

"They got into trouble by demolishing a restaurant."

"we didn't do it on purpose!" Monzan explained.

"Do you think there still after us?" Jin asked.

His question was answered when piece of paper hit him in the face. May tried not to laugh and took it off his face. May burst into laughter. It was a wanted poster for them. The drawing of them was horrible. Jin's picture made his hair look like it was on fire and the expression on his face made him look like an idiot. Yo was portrayed as a little boy as the picture had him holding a lollypop.

"I could draw better then this." May mumbled at the child like drawings.

Bo's drawing made him look like a girl. Actually the caption in the bottom said Bo was a woman. They drew Monzan into this big bulky guy and Ittosai's picture was the closet to the truth, to May's opinion. It was a picture of a blonde haired man with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.

"They really got the true you, Ittosai." Jin snatched the paper and started to laugh.

The paper was soon passed around causing everyone into a fit of laughter.( I wouldn't say giggles because I can't see Ittosai giggling… that's actually quite scary to think about.)

"You would think they would have something about me." mumbled May.

"are you disappointed?"

"well-" a piece of paper slapped her in the face.

The picture was of her, but not in the same child like drawing. It didn't look exactly like May but close. The picture made her look like an angel. May looked and the head line: Ghost Girl Sighted.

"what the?" Bo took it before she could read more.

"The ghost girl was sighted during the attack of the five strangers. We believe she was one of the victims of the five strangers and her spirit lives on to seek revenge. She was sighted all over town trying to help soldiers catch the vandals. Every sighting showed clues that the strangers were there too. She saved this town from being burnt down-"

"you got to be kidding me!" May yelled. "they think I'm a ghost!?"

"Why is your picture better then ours?" Jin pouted.

"they're idiots." May muttered,

"let's get going before any soldiers come."

"Don't worry Bo, I'll use my ghostly powers to vanquish them!" May made Ghost moans making Hatsuhime giggle.

"I think you'd be better as a ghost." muttered Ittosai.

"What was that Ittosai?"

"Nothing."

* * *

CS: well there you go. If your like "that was too convenient." like the house appearing, bucket of water, or the posters I have this to say: they're in a game. In video games this happens.. a lot. I hope when you read these stories you don't compare it to the game. Because I know I can't win against the real product. I'm a one woman writer. Thank you guys for supporting me and stuff. J


	8. Prison

Crazysally:……

Jin: What?

Crazysally: I don't like this chapter.

Bo: Wow, that's a first.

Yo: Can't you fix it?

Ittosai: Or start it all over?

CS: No and NO!

May: Then you'll just have to make the next chapter better.

CS: Yeah I guess… well it will be THAT chapter.

Jin: What chapter…. Don't tell me… the deal… w-

CS: hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Prison

"I can't believe I'm doing this," mumbled May.

"It's the only way to help the guys," Hatsuhime peeked from a building towards a prison.

"Hey how about we leave Ittosai behind," Hatsuhime gave a look, "I'm kidding… Kind of."

"And think about this May," Hatsuhime smiled, "We're saving the Bodyguards."

"I'm sure the guys are thrilled about that," May laughed, "but are you sure it's going to work?"

"Got any other ideas?"

"…Nope."

May got out from behind the building that was across the town's jail. She walked quickly but did small strides, as if she was gliding. Her face was covered in white and her lips were purple. If This wasn't a video game, she would have said this was the stupidest idea ever thought. But here she was going to save the idiots.

"After I save them, I'm going to kill them."

* * *

A few hours before May was forced to save the boys, the gang was trying their best to stay out of sight. Of coarse they failed at that attempt.

"I'm hungry," whined Yo.

"Sorry Yo, but we'll have to wait until the next town. None of use can show our faces in that town."

"That's where you're wrong," Muneshige smiled, "they have seen all of your faces but not the princess or I."

"Then you can get us some food!" Yo's eyes gleamed.

"I don't know," May was getting a bad feeling, " I think we should just go to the next town."

"Don't worry miss May." Muneshige smiled, "they'll just see me as a normal samurai; and if something does happen, I'll get out with ease."

"Fine," May sighed, "but if I'm right-"

"Don't worry," Jin cut her off, "besides you're probably hungry too."

May's growling stomach making her turn a light pink.

"Just be quick about it." May snapped a bit.

"So who made her leader?" Ittosai whispered to Bo.

"I heard that!"

"ok, I'm off!" He headed towards town, "I'll be back before the sun is directly above."

The group watched as he disappeared from sight.

"why do I have a feeling that's not going to happen." May muttered before taking a seat on a stump.

* * *

Muneshige smiled as he was able to slip into the town with out being noticed. He looked through the market place and quickly picked some food, bandages, and other supplies. He was about to leave and show May nothing bad happened-

"Sir," a soldier walked towards him, "Come with us.."

"W-why?"

"I said come with us."

Muneshige dashed off, but didn't go far as he felt a sting in the back of his neck. He pulled a little dart out and watched as his vision started to blur.

"these aren't… normal… guards." then everything went black.

* * *

"He's late," Jin looked at the sky, "it shouldn't take him this long to get some supplies.

"I hope he's ok," Hatsuhime said very worried, "should we look for him?"

"I'll go sneak into the town to look for him," Bo got up from the ground.

"I'll come too," Jin also got up, "you three watch over the girls. and Monzan and Yo, watch Ittosai."

"you don't trust me, Jin?" Ittosai smirked.

"of coarse not!"

Bo and Jin left towards the town leaving the five into an awkward silence.

"Three down, three to go," mumbled May.

* * *

Bo and Jin sneaked through the town, unnoticed or so they thought. They hid behind building and peaked out for any site of Muneshige. There was no sign of him. "Do you think he was caught by the soldiers?" asked Jin. A swarm of ninja's and soldiers appeared out of nowhere, surrounding them. "I think so."

"What's taking them so long." Yo looked at the setting sun, "we've been waiting for hours! Do you think they were caught?"

"It looks like I will be the hero!" Mon-Mon stood up, grinning.

"I'm coming too!" Yo also stood up, "I need something to do."

"Fine," Monzan sighed, "then Ittosai you watch... where did he go?"

"He left after you said you were going to get them," told May with a sigh, "you better get him before he massacres the whole village."

"Ittosai!!!"

Mon-mon and Yo ran towards the village.

"Do they realize they left a girl and a princess alone to fight for themselves?" May said annoyed.

"We should probably head to the village," suggested Hatsuhime. "before ninjas or wild animals appear."

"Good idea." May got up, "the ninjas won't attack if we're in the town."

The two girls walked into the town wearing straw hats they found lying against the town wall. May just had to love the games logic. They both got to see Yo and Monzan being arrested by soldiers.

"Hey, where's Ittosai-" Two solders dragged a knocked out blonde psychopath towards the town's jail. "Well isn't this just great." May crossed her arms, "now we got to save them." "But, how?" ".. Good question."

* * *

"Where," Ittosai felt groggy as he tried to sit up, "where the hell am I?"

"In jail," Ittosai turned to see the gang, except the girls, were there. "nice to see you're final up."

Ittosai looked around to see they were in a huge jail cell. He looked around the cell to see that his sword was gone. He looked around outside of the cell to see it laying on a table with the other guys' weapons.

"I can't believe you left the princess all alone!" yelled Muneshige.

"Don't forget May is with her!" Yo shouted.

"Both of you stop yelling!" Jin yelled.

"you're yelling too!" both Muneshige and Yo shouted back.

"Enough both of you," Sighed Bo, "we got to figure out how to get out here."

"I don't think so," everyone turned to see a man in his forties. "you're staying here until Harumoto's men come. I got wanted posters on you and a girl. He also sent a letter saying these trouble makers were also working with you. He brought a few of his men to help."

"He's good." mumbled Yo.

"Now it's just the girl we have to find," he smiled, "that won't be hard."

The man left, leaving the bodyguards in their cell.

"Don't worry! May will find a way to get us out!"

"I doubt it Yo," Muneshige sat down on the cold floor, "how can she possibly save us."

* * *

May and Hatsuhime hid from the guards and was able to get to the prison. They hid behind a building trying to think up a plan.

"what now?"

"Umm…"

"let's all cheer for the culprits have been caught!" the two girls looked to see a man standing in front of a group of people, "let us hope the young lady's spirit will now be in peace."

The two girls looked at each other. Hatsuhime smiled and May frowned.

Now we are back from the beginning. Hatsuhime was able to 'borrow' some make up from a store to make May's face white. And now May was gliding towards the prison with a lot of people staring.

The head soldier came out after speaking to the fugitives to see the ghost of a young woman. The look she gave him made his insides cold.

"m-miss g-host," the big man kneeled towards the little figure, "what brings you here."

May couldn't believe it. It was actually working. She would have to thank Miles for making the characters so stupid.

"maybe she wants to see her killers in a cage!" May could hear Hatsuhime doing a males voice from behind the stand.

May walked gracefully passed him very closely and went in. Guards bowed to her as she went by them. A guard even opened a door to their cell room. She gave a little smile to him and walked by him. The guard wish she wasn't a ghost as a light blush appeared. When the door closed she looked to her right to see the guys in a cell looking gloomy and their head's low.

"With all these gloomy faces, I should just leave you guys all here." Everyone looked up to see May.

"Miss May!" Yo jumped with joy, "you came!"

"But how-"

"It seems everyone in this village believes I'm a ghost," May tried to wipe the white make up off her face. "one of the guards even open the door for me."

"that's nice, now get us out of here!" growled Ittosai.

"you know I can leave you guys behind." May crossed her arms. "Hatsuhime and I would probably get a good three day head start before they hunt us down."

"Now miss May please look deep down in yourself and you'll see you could never leave us behind." Monzan stood up as he spoke.

"Really? All I hear is a little voice saying, 'leave them behind to rot'!"

"May please let us out!" Yo did puppy eyes.

"Fine," she took the prison key out. "but you guys owe me big time."

"where did you get the key?" asked Jin.

"oh! when I passed the guard in charge here, I took the key that was hanging from his pocket."

She opened the door to their cell letting them out. They grabbed their weapons from the table as May kept scrubbing the horrid make up off.

"how are we going to get out?" wondered Yo, "Guards are everywhere."

"I also have a plan for that." May smiled.

Soon sounds of firecrackers and fire works could be heard from outside.

"while everyone is busy stopping that we can sneak out."

"but how did you-"

"while I was getting in here, Hatsuhime got some fireworks and firecrackers that someone foolishly threw out." explained May, "now let's go before they come back."

May went out first as the others fallowed. She was right about the whole place was empty. She looked around, hoping for a back door out of here.

"Over here!" May whipped her head around to see Hatsuhime in-between the back door and the wall. "come on!"

The others rushed out and over the fence. Yo easily got over as Hatsuhime had to be lifted up and lowered down. Ittosai, deciding to have some laughs by grabbed May, raising her above his head, and thrown over the wall. Luckily Bo was on the other side to catch her.

"I knew I should have left him behind." mumbled May.

They soon started to run to get a good distance away from that town. It was after an hour of running that they finally stopped. Everyone was out of breath, especially the girls.

"I need to work out more." May mumbled before rubbing her feet, "I'm going to have blisters the size of pancakes when this adventure is all done with."

"Do we have any food?" asked Hatsuhime.

"Sadly they took the supplies I bought." Muneshige sighed.

"Good thing I bought these then." May took out food from her bag, "Sadly I used the rest of the money we had for this."

Each member took some food from her bag to hold them over until morning. They only have food to last for one more meal. they need to find away to get money. May just groined.

'First I get stuck in a video game, then I was sexual harassed, I'm forced to work with a psychopath, I get attack by ninja, have to risk my life for idiots and now we got to get jobs… and I thought it couldn't get any worse.'

* * *

Crazysally: sorry this chapter sucks but I REALLY didn't want to write it over again. I'll try to make the next one better. Don't know when that will be because I'm so busy with life… wow I actually have a life… well, if you count your life being over run by school…


	9. Working

CS: soory I haven't updated-

May: hold it.

CS: What?

May: you always say that… actually that's probably how you start your whole discussion every chapter.

CS:…. Not all the time… I have been busy.

May: if you call watching youtube videos and writing stories that you havn't even (and probably never will) post.

CS: Hey, I have been working you know!

May: Yeah yeah.

CS:… anyway, I would have liked to say I have a neighbor now but…

May: But what?

CS: The person is from Thai and has only written three words in the story.

May: What were they?

CS: "Bla Bla Bla"

May:….. Are you serious?

CS: Yes.

May: …. How about we just start the chapter.

* * *

Working

"…I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Oh, shut up, it's not so bad."

"Yeah, you're always saying you look like a w-OW! that hurt!"

"Bo, stop hitting Jin, we need him to work."

"So, does everyone know what they are doing?"

"Yeah, I will be working at a Ramen stand. Yo will be acting the cute beggar boy who needs money, Bo (snicker) is going to pick pocket any man who comes closer by his... femine charm."

"Don't make me hit you again, Jin."

"And I will do palm reading and massages! Would you like one princess? It's on the hous-HEY! don't hit me!"

"You should not speak to princess Hatsuhime like that."

"And what will you be doing, Munshige?"

"Well Miss May, I will be doing field work to a farmer not far from here... Princess are you sure you want to work?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be with May. Being a waitress won't be that bad."

"Don't forget we saved you guys from jail. I think we can deal with a few customers. Now that everyone has a job-"

"Wait! what about Ittosai?"

"What about me, idiot?"

"How come he doesn't have a job?"

"Jin, do you know anyone who would hire this lunatic for a normal job?"

"..."

"I didn't think so."

After the group fled prison, they went straight to the next town over. The town was called Higurashi and was more of a village then a town. The group was lucky enough that many places were hiring. May decided (well demanded) that they all take a job to earn money. May and Hatsuhime got a job at a small restaurant. The only reason they got the job was because they were cute. Bo had to do the unthinkable and dress like a woman. The girls jumped to the chance of dressing him up and making him girly (which took little effort). He was going to pretend to be a hooker and steal the men's money as he used his womanly charms. Muneshige wasn't good at business sort of jobs and was able to get paid helping out a farmer tend to the fields. Cute little Yo was going to do tricks and acts, asking for money on the street. With helps with his ninja skills he was able to do triple back flips and other amazing acts. Mon-Mon was able to get a stand where he was going to give palm readings and Massages. Jin was working for a man who owned a Ramen stand. After a few pleas and begging, Jin got the job. The man was stubborn but when he found out Jin was friends with the beautiful "lady" with the long purple hair, he hired him. Ittosai could not fine a job. Many Employers were frighten by him and quickly ran before he could even ask. Though, he did not care, He was going to use this time to relax and watch the others work. It was a good day for the blonde maniac.

Jin whipped sweat of his forehead as the heat from the food hit his face. He thought this would be an easy job. He was sorely wrong. As lunch came in a rush of people appeared out of nowhere, ordering food. His boss was always down his neck, making sure he didn't screw anything up. He wished he got to work at the restaurant the girls were at. He wished to see the princess in a beautiful Kimono, smiling at him and walking with such grace close to an angel….

"Idiot! You're burning the food!"

"Ah!"

Bo really wished he just pretended to be sick today. Every man in town seemed to be fallowing him. He was too freaked out to even try to pickpocket the men's money. They all had their eyes on him. Telling of promises of a good time and even marriage proposals. Bo made his voice high, rejecting them as he slowly walked away. But they kept coming at him. He knew his good looks were a curse.

Mon-Mon had no customers and was greatly sadden by this. He hoped to have beautiful women coming at him, asking for his magical fingers. He didn't want to disappoint miss May either…. Or face her wrath.

"Excuse me." Mon-mon lighten up to only see it was a man, "Could you get this kink out of my neck."

"Of courses sir!" He allowed the man to sit and quickly went to work. In no time the man's muscles relaxed. He never thought he would be so relaxed. The man had to tell his friends about this.

"You two are perfect!" The owner said as he circled the two, looking at them up and down.

"Thanks." May tried to control herself from punching the guy in the face.

"Sir," One of the waitress came to him, "we have a problem. one of the entertainers has gotten ill."

"WHAT!" Hatsuhime and May held their ears. "What are we going to do! I need a flute player!"

"Hey May, didn't you say you use to play flute?" Asked Hatsuhime.

The boss beamed and took hold of her hands, smiling widely.

"You and your big mouth." glared May.

"Oops."

* * *

Ittosai laid on the grass on the outskirts of Higurashi. After a few hours of napping, he was starting to get restless. He had nothing to do. He hadn't killed anything in awhile, but was sure to get a ear full from Bo and May. How did she become the boss of the group? It irritated him seeing her so high and mighty. He just wanted to push her off her pedestal and watch her fall and cry. He couldn't understand how the others could like her. The girl didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. He **really **wondered how anyone could find her attractive…. Well, He had to agree she was kind of cute- but! Her attitude was a complete turn off. Her endless chatter and sharp tongue always made him want to push his blade right down her throat… Though, a few times in their squabbling the idea of crushing his lips against hers (just to shut her up) and forcing, instead of a sword , his tongue down her-

He shook his head vigorously. Where did _**that **_come from? He told himself to repress those thoughts. This is why he should never be left bored. Too much time to think over stupid stuff unrelated to money, weapons, and killing…. Where was he before he thought _that _up?…oh yes, he had to agree that they did need money, but they wouldn't accept _his _idea. _No! _Raiding the whole village was out of the question, they said! He got up from his spot and started to head into town. He decided to see how the others were doing.

He first met up with Mon-mon, who was having little luck with the lady customers. Most of his clients were men. Mon-mon looked slightly disappointed for not touching woman's skin. Ittosai rolled his eyes, and 'May thought I was the one to watch out for'.

He then met with Yo, who was getting a large crowd. Ittosai rolled his eyes at the boys childish nature and how the villigers were stupid enough to throw money at him. May told Yo to act as cute as possible. Ittosai was going to throw up from all the cuteness. The boy was suppose to be a ninja for Kami sake! Right next to him was a Ramen stand where Jin was. He was having trouble cooking the noodles to the owner's satisfaction. Ittosai laughed and taunted him, only receiving a glare before Jin realized he caught one of the clothes on fire. May would have had a kick seeing this.

After watching Jin being stupid and getting an ear full from the boss, he went to find Bo. He knew he found him when a group of men were crowding around a corner. Many were asking "her" out and some even asking for marriage. Bo quickly plowed through them, running as fast as his kimono would let him. Bo seem not to notice Ittosai as he was preoccupied in loosing the men on his heels. The girls did great job on getting Bo to look like a woman… but then again he already looked like one.

He stood in front of the restaurant where the princess and the annoying one were suppose to be work. He smiled, thinking of all the ways he could torture May if he strolled into the restaurant this very minute. He could make her run for her money. Then he realized he had no money. Annoyed that his plans could not commence, we went in search of the swordsman.

He found Muneshige pulling up all the weeds. He gave acknowledgment before going back to work. Ittosai sat down close to the fields having nothing else to do.

"What are you doing here?" Muneshige asked as he plopped seeds into the holes.

"I have nothing better to do," His smile grew, "unless you prefer I do something… productive.(1)"

"No, You're fine right there."

The two stayed silent for awhile. Ittosai wasn't much of a talker and Muneshige rather not fight someone like him.

"I would have thought you would be complete opposed to the idea of the princess working."

"I was." He whipped sweat from his brow, "but May came to me and… said some choice words that made me… _reconsider_."

Ittosai opened his mouth to ask what she said, but Muneshige cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it."

After ten minutes of silence, Ittosai got bored and left without saying a word.

Going back towards town he met some muggers who wanted his money. Ittosai quickly took out his sword and had a blast killing them off one by one. He was a bit sad when the last one fell, but was happy to find money on their persons. Now he was going to use this money wisely and torture that Woman.

He got into the restaurant and ignored the big boobed woman in the loose kimono that greeted him. Ittosai looked around, trying to find them. He finally spot the princess giving two gentlemen some drinks. Their eyes met and she walked over.

"What are you doing here, Ittosai?" She asked forgetting he was a psychopath, "May will be annoyed if your using-"

"Yeah yeah," He pushed his glasses back up and sat down, "I got this money myself so I can do as I please... where is that annoying woman anyway?"

"Oh... um..." The princess fidget where she stood, "well that's the thing... I kind of-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Came the owner on a small stage only a foot above the ground. "I'm please to welcome a new comer to our restaurant! Please, give her a warm welcome, Miss May!"

Ittosai laughed was not heard from the applause as a girl came upon the stage. When the flute playing began he finally whipped his eyes and looked. The girl wore a beautiful satin kimono. Her face was panted white and her lips were blood red. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the music. The cold blood killer's heart stopped when her eyes slowly opened, showing her deep brown eyes. This could not be her. This girl in front of him was too beautiful to be her. And May couldn't possible be able to play a flute so sweetly. For once in his life he felt calm. His whole world disappeared only leaving him and May's song. Hatsuhime who was right beside him was forgotten, as his adrenal from the last kill was gone.

Hatsuhime didn't know what to do or if she should consider running.. Ittosai expression made her freeze in her spot. He looked calm and... happy. Not the sinister happy that always involved blood and killing, but a true pure bliss look. It was also strange that the look was directed to May. Hatsuhime have seen boys act cruel and mean to the girls they like before, but she thought Ittosai just plain hated May. And May didn't like him (though the whole crush thing before hand didn't count) Though, it didn't look like it now. She wondered if he realized what he was doing. She decided it was best not to mention it to anyone. She looked at May who didn't notice and was too busy on the song.

When the song was finally over, his trance was lifted and his heart started to race. He was a bit bewildered at this. Why was he feeling this? It was similar to the way he felt as he slain enemies, but at the same time different. What or who was causing this? He looked back at May who gave a big sweet smile at his direction. His stomach did a weird flip.

'No...' Ittosai thought, 'Oh no... It can't be...' Even though Ittosai was a cold blooded killer and had never dealt with feelings from the heart, he knew what this feeling was. He was not stupid like Jin. "I can't be- No! It's impossible!' May got off the stage and was heading toward Ittosai and Hatsuhime. He watched as her kimono was slightly getting looser as she walked and her hips- 'OH KAMI NO!'

"You did great!" Hatsuhime gave May a hug.

"Thanks!" May frowned when she noticed him, "oh, you're here too?"

May looked at him as he was staring off into space with the look of utter horror.

Ittosai had to think quickly. He had to think of an insult, now!

"Are you ok-"

"I didn't think you would stoop so low as an 'entertainer'."

May's face went a bit red, "I'm not that kind of entertainer!" She then smiled, "I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Ittosai. I didn't know you liked me in _that _way."

It was now Ittosai face to burn up, "Shut up!" He tried to shake off the blush, "Why would I want to see your naked body! No man in his right mind would want to see your small chest, child like body."

"I beg to differ. A few guys asked if I could go home with them and they would give me a good sum of money to do it."

Ittosai eye twitched.

"You shouldn't do it!" Hatsuhime gasped," We may be out of money but-"

"Woah! I didn't say I was going to!" She then looked around, "but I think we should take our money and go."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because, even though I would never consider doing such a thing, the owner thought other wise and he thought he should get 45% of the profit."

"Oh, it couldn't be so bad." Ittosai smirked, "by the time you open your mouth they'll just throw you out."

"and he said something about you-" she pointed to Hatsuhime, "and me doing a threesome."

the group fell silent.

"Let's go."

* * *

(1) I would like to say that could be seen as two means. One, the meaning I was using, was killing off people to steal their money. The second one appeared after I wrote this and could be considered sexual. Like productive as in reproducing… I think you can understand where I'm going… I got such a dirty mind…. I thank my friends for it.

CS: sorry if there is major spelling mistakes or Grammar. I just wanted to post this baby up already. I'm working on chapter nine as we speak. Please review!


	10. Lovey Dovey

CS: Sorry this took a while. I was trying to write all the chapters and having to post these every day, that sort of thing, but that is not working out. Also the chapter name was the only thing I could think up. So…. here is ch.9.

* * *

Lovey Dovey

After May got the guys out of prison, the main villain was sitting at his desk, impatiently.

"Why?" He gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry, sir." The head ninja, Kasumimaru said, "My men will catch up to them-"

"I'm not talking about that!" He slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Then... what's the problem?"

"The problem is I have gotten little screen time!" He yelled, "I'm the big bad guy! I'm suppose to have a bigger role then this!"

"Maybe the author is trying to make you more mysterious-"

"No! She's just forgotten about me!" He sagged in his chair, "She's too busy with the relationship stuff to go back to the plot!"

"Don't worry. Once my men find the princess, you will have a bigger role."

He thought a moment. "No."

"No?"

"I'm not waiting that long." Harumoto stood up, "I'm going after her."

"Sir-"

"Don't stop me!" Harumoto took large strides , "I will kill the princess with my own hands and prove that I can make the story much better than any goopy romance."

"Yes, sir." The ninja bowed, "Shall I tell your brother where you are going?"

"No," he shook his head, "Nobumasa is coming with me."

* * *

After earning enough money to last them over a week, they set off.

The group walked for days with no trouble at all. Except for the occasion fights between May and Ittosai and Ittosai and Jin... actually most of the fights were involved with Ittosai. Bo had to keep intervening and giving them a time out. There were only a few events during these days that should be mentioned.

On the first day. Jin and Hatsuhime got some alone time. This was all planed of coarse by the cunning May... with some help with Bo. They all decided to get some rest; Jin, Ittosai, and Muneshige were on look out. May suggested to Hatsuhime that they go to the riverside, where Jin was standing look out, and get some water. After giving Bo a grin to message her plan was commencing, while he gave a small nod.

Hatsuhime was shocked to see Jin there, standing bravely near the river, his muscular chest covered in sweat (1). She turned many shades of red and she looked to May to say they should go back to only find May was gone.

"What the-"

"Princess?" She froze.

"Yes?" She turned slowly to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I um.. was thirsty." Which was true, "May was with me just awhile ago."

"Was she?" He came over making her heart beat fast, "I don't see her."

"Yeah, I guess she forgot something." She knew that was a huge fat lie. She was sure May planed this so the two would be alone together. Hatsuhime didn't know if she wanted to hug or kill her.

"Well since you're here, why not get something to drink," he smiled, sending her a shiver down her spine.

"O-ok."

Jin watched as she knelled down at the water's edge, taking her small soft hands into the cold water. He watched as those said hands lift up to her face and watched her perfect pink lips open as she swallowed the clear water. He felt his ears flame up and his heart pound as a trick of water rolled down her chin, down her throat and down-

"Ah. Princess!" Jin blurted out.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um..." He didn't mean to blurt her name out. what was he going to do? "How are you today?"

"Um, fine thank you."

'stupid, stupid!' Jin yelled in his head.

"Are you alright Jin?"

"uh, yeah... just hot! yeah! It's a pretty hot day!" He quickly went to the water's edge as well and splashed water on his face.

"Yes it is." Hatsuhime giggled as she watched him splash more water on his red face.

"You look hot too princess." She blushed at the double meaning, "you should cool off as well."

Suddenly She was splashed with water. she looked to see Jin grinning.

"why you!" she splashed him right back. He laughed as he splashed her again. They soon began walking in the water, which went past their knees. They laughed as they tried to get each other wet. they did not seem to care their clothes were getting soaked. Hatsuhime tried to get closer to him to attack, but ended up slipping on a rock and falling.

"Hatsuhime!"

Jin dashed forward to try and catch her, only ending with them both in the water. Jin laid in the water, now completely soaked. He opened his eyes as he saw the princess laying on top of him. Her wet clothes stuck to every curve in her body and her hair managed to undo it's self. Her eyes open slowly and looked straight into his. His face went to the darkest red anyone has ever seen. His brain was about to explode; the princess was lying wet on top of him in between his legs.

"um, are we interrupting?" The two looked up to see the rest of the gang staring at them. May had a smug look and Bo was trying hard not to laugh. Muneshige was looking like he was about to blow, while Ittosai just rolled his eyes. Yo was trying to see what was going on while Mon- Mon pretended like it was something the kid couldn't see by covering the boys eyes.

"I just leave for a few minutes-" May said smiling."It's not like that!"

"You!" Muneshige was ready to blow, "Get away from the princess!"

Hatsuhime and Jin got up and watched as he walked closer to the river.

"I never would have thought, you, Jin, would so such a vulgar thing-"

"Oh, cool down," May said as she pushed him into the river.

Hatsumhime quickly covered her mouth to stop the giggle that almost came out. Muneshige quickly got up, wet from head to toe.

"Why you!" His anger face quickly changed into a smile, "I think you need to cool off as well, miss may."

"No! don't even think-Ah!" She was grabbed and pulled in forcefully sending her into the water.

Yo quickly jumped in, splashing Jin and Hatsuhime. Mon-Mon fallowed right behind.

"Morons." Ittosai shook his head.

"Come on, Ittosai." Bo said as he walked towards the water, "It will be fun."

"I'll pass."

"Are you sure? You'll get a better view getting in."

"Better view?" Ittosai was confused, "Better view of what?"

May stood up from the water, her clothes clinging to her body. May tried to ring out the water, but only gave Ittosai a good view of her cleavage.

"That view." Bo smiled as he walked into the water to join them.

Ittosai huffed. Why would he want to see "that". She had no sex appeal anyway.

"So glad that you have joined us."

Ittosai got out of his thoughts to notice he was standing in the river. 'when did this happen!'

Water hit his face and was not surprised to find that May was the culprit.

"This is childish." He said whipping water droplets from his glasses. May got close to him while he was preoccupied and pulled him in. He fell, but not without taking May with him. They both landed side by side in the water. When his head arose from the water he was splashed again. He growled and tackled her. The two rolled in the water, one trying to dominate the other. Ittosai finally got a hold of her and placed her face close to his.

"Don't do that again." He threatened.

No one really knew what he didn't want her to do again. Was it pushing him in the water? Was it ruining his glasses? If you asked Bo he would say not jumping in the river and giving everyone a good view of her… body.

It was after he said this that he noticed May's cheeks were puffed out. Water soon sprout out of her mouth onto his face. He glared at her and she just smiled.

The thought of drowning her did cross his mind. Actually it crossed his mind at least seven times since he fell into the water, but for some reason he just couldn't. It annoyed him greatly. He was sure he was sick. Some sort of parasite that made him act like this. It was making him fall for the plain, small, worthless… spirited… feisty… soft skinned… small but round breas- not again! And he was sure Bo has noticed. In fact, Ittosai was sure the long haired man was taunting him.

Finally the group got out of the river and dried off. Ittosai gave the evil eye to Mon-mon when he got to close to May and offered to "warm her up". Mon-mon had a good sense and could feel a strong negative force. Bo quickly took the Monk away from May to have the feeling of negativity gone. Bo smiled at the monks confused face and went up ahead.

Day three consist of them walking. No surprise there. Nothing really eventful really happen. It was then that May noticed Ittosai constant stare. She was use to him glaring at her but this was different. There was no emotion showing when he stared at her. He looked actually… calm. It scared her. She asked Bo about it, but he only laughed. She asked what was so funny, but it only made him laugh harder. She finally decided to take the bull by the horns and get at it by the source.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Ittosai looked at her as if she was the one who was crazy and kept walking. Though he was starting to think this was not some sort of disease he was infected with and was getting closer to accepting he may (just maybe) not completely hate the girl. But he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Why would I want to stare at you?" he then smirked, "Does someone have a crush on me?"

"You wish."

He chuckled as he picked up his pace, with May right behind him.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"What questioned?"

May yelled in frustration. "You're insufferable!"

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Ittosai pretended to be flattered.

May just wanted to rip that smile of his face. Ittosai just knew how to annoy her. With a huff she stormed up ahead. Ittosai chucked as he couldn't help but stare at her form. It was hard to believe that delicate looking body held a fiery soul. He watched as she walked behind Muneshige and flung herself on to his back- wait, WHAT!

Ever since the river insistent, Muneshige has kept a close eye on Hatsuhime and made sure Jin was kept a good three feet away from her. The two love birds weren't the only ones who were annoyed by the man's actions. May wasn't going to let the over protective bodyguard destroy her plans.

Muneshige was walking in between the Hatsuhime and Jin. Every time Jin tried to talk to the princess, he received a glare from the man in the middle. He just wished someone would get Muneshige out of his hair so he could speak to her, let alone look at her beautiful face.

His prayer was answered when May jumped on the guard's back, smiling.

"Muneshige!" She wrapped her legs around his stomach and arms over his shoulders, "Give me a piggyback ride!"

"What!" He felt his back crack, "Why do you want a piggy- No, I'm sorry but I'm not-"

May pulled his ponytail and whispered darkly into his ear. The man's eyes widen.

"A-alright." He gave a sigh.

"yay!" She smiled, "now lets go up ahead."

"Bu-"

"I said," Her face darkened, "Let's go up ahead."

"Yes, miss." The two quickly walked up ahead with mon-mon and Bo.

Hatsuhime and Jin didn't know what to think of the whole situation. Though that thought disappeared when they realized Muneshige was out of the way. Jin smiled broadly at her, as she smiled back. Both were blushing and didn't know what to do next. The warm atmosphere they brought was enough to make them happy to be near each other. Though the happy atmosphere was in gulfed in horrifying deadly chill that ran down their spin. They turned around when they felt it coming from behind to find Ittosai looking more murderous then they ever saw him before. Most time when this aura appeared he was smiling crazily at his victims. There was no smile on this psychopath's face. He looked close to snapping. The said love birds quicken their pace, feeling that it was best to go up ahead and stay with Muneshie and the others.

'not only is she clinging to him,' Ittosai gritted his teeth, 'she is whispering sweet nothings into his ear!'

Unknown to Ittosai, there was nothing sweet about being blacked mailed by a teenage girl.

On the fourth day since they left the town, May realized she has gone crazy. With Ittosai strange behavior (this includes less insults or weaker ones, staring at her for no reason, and fuming over no apparent reason and being snappy for hours) her old crush on him started to come back. she wanted to slam her head on a tree when she found herself staring and blushing at his Abs. He hated her, why would she fall for him! It made sense (not really) when she started to fall for him when she was playing the game in the real world. Here she was treated worse then dirt by him. He could easily, and would gladly, kill her... but for some reason he didn't try to drown her a few days ago. That really surprised her.

She decided that some higher power was having fun with her emotions to try and get her to lower her guard around Ittosai so he could strike and kill her... this was only partly right.

May decided the best way to ignore her feelings (she used the word curse to describe her predicament) was to focus all her attention on getting Jin and Sayori (not the princess but the teenage girl inside the princess's body) together. She was able to get Bo and Yo to help. She didn't dare ask Muneshige or Ittosai for obvious reasons. she didn't ask mon-mon because he was not the subtle person in the group. She was sure he would just blurt out their plans if he was involved.

May tried small things, so the two "love birds" wouldn't notice. she couldn't believe how two people in love with each other could push away their feelings and not see the other loved them too. (yeah...) She tried to get them alone with each other and getting them to walk together when the group was on the move. May had to keep Muneshige attention away from the princess, which was easier said then done. He was still on edge about the whole river scene and was still a bit pissy about May pushing him in. But by mentioning about a certain thing that happen a few nights ago did help. Lets just say Muneshige talks in his sleep and had a very interesting dream involving the princess.

In the real world Miles awoke and quickly headed to his lab. May had better not have hooked up with the weirdo while he was sleeping.

"Hello Elle," He came in and sat down, "anything eventful happened while I was asleep?"

"…_**.. No." **_

"Really, now?" He typed something's on the keyboard, "How far are they along on their journey."

A timeline showed up on the screen showing they were past the midway point.

"Elle," Miles looked slightly puzzled, "Didn't we make the game longer then this?"

Elle didn't say anything.

Miles sighed, "Oh, well. I'll be back after I eat something. If something goes wrong, call ok?"

"… _**Alright brother."**_

Miles wondered why she was acting so quiet. He shook his head and left the room.

"… _**I don't like this." **_Elle said aloud, _**"I just can't do this."**_

"Of course you can." came a voice from the shadows, "It's only for a short while."

"_**I don't like lying to my own brother!"**_

"You're not lying," The person smiled widely, "You are just not telling him anything."

"_**Same thing…."**_

"Now, Now." The figure walked out of the shadows, "You told me you would cooperate. I promise, I'll release you from your digital prison when all of this is over."

"…_**. You promise?"**_

The figure gave a big toothy grin, "I promise."

* * *

CS: I feel like Ittosai would be someone who would try his hardest to deny he was in love with someone. I also see him as a very possessive person. Even though he is only able to admit he might not complete hate May (saying like or even love was out of the question), he doesn't like other men having any physical contact with her. No one touches his _possessions_.

(1) to tell you the truth, writing that sentence made me burst into laughter. I just don't like writing stuff like that, it just feels so cheesy and funny. But it needed to be done.


	11. The Black Market

Cs: Yes I have noticed Yo isn't that childish but don't blame me for it. I haven't played the game for years (and can't right now). So this is all going through memory. Also he is just so adorable I can't help but do it. Also you probably believe Ittosai would not act like this. This may or may not be true. May and Sayori are completely different people. In the game he denies his love and represses it probably because (1) she is the princess and (2) is weak and so innocent. May is a (1) "servant girl" and (2) is loud, stubborn, feisty, not so innocent girl. Also I'm sure Ittosai does not have an innocent mind. He's a psychopathic killer! … even though he does show he never wanted to be one. And then there is that scene at the happy ending with the whole " A naughty girl like you needs to be punished." if Ittosai could think and act like that with Sayori, then he can defiantly think somewhat dirty thoughts about May.

May:….. You're sick you know that?

CS: Wow you just realized that. Anyway, here is chapter. 10!

The Black Market

* * *

The rain poured down for hours. It didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. After walking in it for an hour, they found some shelter under a big tree. Though they had to all squeeze in to not get wet. Jin got to sit by Hatsuhime, so he was happy. Hatsuhime was happy because she finally got to get out of the rain and was able to sit with Jin who she couldn't help but realize she fell for the guy. Muneshige was somewhat happy. He was able to be on the princess's right side, keeping a close eye on the flaming head Jin, to make sure the boy didn't try anything funny. Mon-mon was allowed to massages May's shoulders, making him extremely happy. Though the massage was shorter then expected. He felt impeding doom the whole time he was loosing the girl's muscles.

Yo was trying to act more mature. His child act was indeed an act (well.. Most of it), to keep May happy. She seemed to think his child behavior was adorable. But now he had to act serious. He was a ninja! He did not like being treated like a child. Unless of course it was May doing it, but that wasn't the point!

"Yo, would you like a rice ball?" May asked.

"thank you miss." He smiled happily and ate it.

"Would you stop the cute act," Ittosai said irritated, "it's making me sick."

"You're just jealous Lady May is giving me more attention." He placed his hands on his hips and resist the urge to stick out his tongue

"Hn." Ittosai turned his back on them.

May wondered if Ittosai was jealous. She was also wondering when Yo started to call her, Lady May. Bo just seemed to be smiling more for no apparent reason, it was kind of weird. Every time she asked him, he would say it was nothing and walked on. Bo knew it was best not to point out how cute May and Ittosai acted towards each other. Especially Ittosai. He acted like a young boy in love. So basically he used violence and anger to express it.

May looked out to see the rain was clearing up. It was now just a sprinkle.

"Um, May." May turned around to see Hatushime right next to her.

"yes?"

Um." She whispered something into her ear.

"Oh." May got up, "excuse us boys. We'll be back."

"And where do you think you two are going?" asked Muneshige.

"We need to…" What was the best way to say it, "Relieve ourselves."

"Relieve?… what do you- Oh!" Muneshige sat back down, "Don't go too far and be quick about it."

"Yeah, yeah," She waved lazily away as the two girls went farther in the forest.

"May," after a good distance away from the guys Hatsuhime stopped, "I think I love Jin."

"Really?" May pretended to be surprised, "that's great!"

"Do…" She looked sadly downward, "Do you think he may like me to-"

"Yes."

"really?"

"Of course!" May smiled, "Haven't you noticed how he blushes ever time he's near you."

"yes, but you said he does that to any pretty girl." The princess got her there, "How do I know if he likes me more then my face… well Hatsuhime's face."

"Because Jin is not like that." she patted her friend's shoulder, "He wouldn't be trying to be close to you if he didn't like you personally."

"you think?"

"Yeah. He would have given up if he just liked your looks. Muneshige is pretty intimidating."

"That's true." Sayori was quiet for a second, "What would he think if I told him the truth… about who I really am."

"Well," May thought a moment, "he probably would not know what to believe…. But I'm sure in the end he will understand and love you."

Sayori blushed, "I… I think I'll tell him…. That I love him."

May wasn't expecting this. Sayori was getting braver. "That's great! I know he'll return your feelings back. Now let's get back. Don't want Muneshige to get bald with worry."

Sayori didn't move.

"What's wrong?"

"When I said I had to go," She rubbed the back of her head, "I did mean it."

"Oh…" May then laughed, "alright, go use that bush over there and I'll keep watch."

Sayori or Hatsuhime or what ever you want to call her, went into the bushes to do business. May stood by to keep watch. It was a peaceful quiet day- wait. May tensed up. Why was it so quiet? Something was off.

"alright," Hatsuhime came back, "Let's go-"

"not so fast."

The two girls tensed up. They both got ready for ninjas to appear, but instead came a man in his late forties. His creepy smile brought shivers down their spines.

"What do you want?" May got into a stance, hoping it may scare the guy off. No such luck.

"I was just in the neighborhood when I noticed two pretty little girls all alone," His smile grew, "And I said to myself, 'many men must have looked upon their faces, and wanted anything to have them.' so I decided to allow these men the chance by taking these girls and selling them to the highest bidder. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to decline on that offer." May snarled.

"I'm not that kind of man that takes no for an answer," His fingers snapped, "neither are my men."

Six men surrounded them. One took Hatsuihime's arm, making her scream out. They quickly silenced her by hitting the back end of his sword at the back of her head. One of them swung the unconscious princess over their shoulders and ran off. May quickly got into action and yelled out a high pitch scream before she herself was silenced.

The guys quickly went into action when they heard the princess scream, fallowed by May's. They arrived to find two men blocking their path.

Ittosai cut them down with ease as the group headed towards a figure carrying what looked to be May. Yo Threw his daggers at the man, sending one into the guys thigh and another to his lower back. The man let out a scream as he fell to the ground. Bo quickly took May from the mans hold and inspected her. She was still breathing and the only wound he could find was on the back of her head where some blood tricked down.

Ittosa lifted his sword over his head, ready to slash the man in half when Muneshige stopped him.

"We need him alive to tell us where they took the princess," Ittosai gave a slight nod before lowering his sword, "Now tell us where you have taken the other girl!"

The man didn't say anything.

Jin grabbed the man, "Where is she! WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HER!"

Monzan Grabbed the red head and pulled him off the man. Yo quickly and harshly removed the daggers as the man let out another scream.

"We don't want to ask again," Muneshige said darkly, "Where is she?"

The man spat at them. It looks like he wasn't going to talk. Luckily for them, Ittosai knew how to get people to talk.

* * *

Hatsuhime awoke with a pounding headache and her wrist and ankles bound together. She opened her eyes slowly to see that she was in abandon shack. She was not alone. There were young boys and girls, and even women her age all tied up. Wait, where was May? She looked around to find her friend nowhere in the room. She hoped May got away safely.

"W-what's going on." She tied to lift herself up, but failed.

"we're being sold, "Said a woman to her right, "The leader, Haku, takes women, sometimes small children, and sell them to the black market where they become slaves to who ever gives the highest bid."

"I'm.." her eyes widen, "I'm going to be sold!"

"It's a pity that you are so young" The woman said, "Who ever gets you will most likely take advantage of your body."

It took awhile for those words sink it. Fear in gulfed her as she tried desperately. It only resulted in rope burn. Tears fell down her face, knowing her fate. She quickly shook those tears off. She was going to be saved. Her bodyguards could come and rescue her.

"Jin," a smile appeared on her face when she thought of him, "please come for me."

* * *

May knew who ever held her was on the move. She also knew why her head was ponding so much. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see one of the guys, but instead saw Monzan.

"Mon-mon?" Now she was confused.

"you're awake miss!" He said happily, "We can't stop now, We have to get to the black market as soon as possible."

"Black market, what?" May was confused a bit.

"It seems those guys sell people to the rich as slaves." Bo came up behind them, "there is going to be one held somewhere around here."

May nodded before closing her eyes again. She did not feel like questioning them on how they knew. Who cared, it was a video game, anything could happen.

She could feel Ittosai stare and tried not to blush from embarrassment. She was suppose to be able to protect the princess. He's probably thinking of remarks on how horrible of a job she did.

Ittosai head was swirling. He did not like that the perverted monk was carrying her. But why would he care? It was not like he cared for her. When Bo asked him if he wanted to carry her, Ittosai quickly declined. She didn't want to be carried by a murder like him. She probably would prefer the samurai Muneshige. She must be one of those girls who like older men. He felt a small pain in his heart. This was all so confusing for him. These feelings and these thoughts didn't make any sense. He hated them, but at the same time couldn't get enough of them. He never felt this way before. Was this really how a man feels when he is in lo-

"everyone stop," Yo, who was up ahead, "I think we're close by."

Ittosai couldn't help but give a quick glance to May. She looked in pain.

Her head was really pounding. Today was not a good day. It had to be the day Sayori was going to confess her love. But now she has been taken and sold to some rich pervert that would try to have his way with her.

"At least it can't get any worse." May moaned.

* * *

Harumoto rode his horse along the main road. His brother was right behind him. By taking the main roads and taking little brakes, They were catching up to the princess. His horse was brought to abrupt stop as a ninja came into his path.

"What is it, Kasumimaru?" He didn't have all day.

"Sir there is good new."

"…. Ok, what is it?"

"There is rumored that a man named Haku had captured a girl with the same description as the princes and is going to sell her at an auction tonight."

"well that was covenant."

"Maybe the author is trying to repay you back from cutting your screen time," Suggested Nobumasa.

"whatever it may be, I am not going to allow the chance of killing her slip from my fingers." Harumoto smiled, "now where is this auction?"

* * *

"And why are you here?"

After the group found where the auction was being held, Miza came out of nowhere.

"I'm here to help." She explained.

"And how will you do that?"

Miza took out from her bag four beautiful garments, one for May and three for who ever guy that could fit into it. She then also took out a big sack of money.

"You'll need these to get in," She explained, "You must look and have enough money to even attend the auction."

"How did you know we were here and would need this stuff?" Yo asked.

"I have my ways." She said simply. "I must go."

"But wait." May got up from the ground, head still pounding, "You just coming here and leaving like that? It seems kind of pointless."

"Yes, but it seems my time here has shorten dramatically." Miza was edging to get out again, "until we meet again."

She disappeared.

"What did she mean by that?"

May shrugged her shoulders. There was something off with Miza. Why would she appear and just leave? And why did they need her assistance? Did Miles planed to have her come now and then in the game originally? Are there more bugs to the system?… was that really Miza?

"Well it looks like some of us get to sneak in." Muneshige looked at the clothes, "now who will it be?"

After a half an hour of squabbling, It ended with Muneshige, Jin, and Monzan. Since no one really wanted to get in Muneshige or Jin's way in saving her, they really only had one other to pick from. Monzan was picked because of his good people skills and that Bo didn't want anymore dress up for awhile.

Ittosai used insults and remarks to try to get May not to go with them. He had a bad feeling about this thing. He wasn't sure why.

May was dressed in a nice dark red kimono. Since she had some make up from when they put it on Bo, she made her face white and lips blood red. The three men escorted her when the sun finally set and the auction was close to starting.

A guard allowed them in as they showed their bag of gold. The area was clearing in the woods. A stage sat on the far right, and food was left in the back. Rich and suspicious people chatted, commenting on how much money they have and how their last slave didn't last long.

The four split up, in hopes to find the princess before the thing started. While doing so, the others made their way into the clearing. They hid up above a large tree, close to the stage. If the four couldn't find Hatsuhime before the thing start, They were going to grab her right when she got on stage.

Muneshige learned that the "merchandise" was kept far from the stage, so no one could sneak a peak. Muneshige let out a low growl of frustration. This whole place made his blood boil.

"Oh my! Is that-!"

The samurai turned around to only turn sheet white. Coming into the crowd was none other than Harumoto Ohno.

This was not good.

* * *

May couldn't help but take a little trip to the food area. She grabbed a few bites before going back on her search. Not really paying any attention where she was walking, She was busy trying to find where the three were hiding. She saw something glisten in the tree, near the stage and was sure it was them- oof!

May slammed into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She looked straight up and froze. She did not expect the person she bumped into was the man trying to kill Hatsuhime, "Harumoto…"

He looked down at her, "You know my name?"

Oh crap! Think of something! Quick! "..Well.. Of course I would know the name of Chief Inspector of the Mochizuki clan. Who wouldn't know his name?"

'Buy it! Come one!' May pleaded.

A smile appeared on his lips, "It seems my talents are known more then I expected." His face got closer to hers, "and what is your name?"

"My name is May." She stepped a few feet back so to get the guy out of her personal bubble, "I must be the luckiest girl, since I got to meet you! Now if you excuse me-"

He stood in her escape, "Why don't we watch the auction together. You could tell all your friends how you got to hang with the great inspector Harumoto." He got into her bubble again and started to pat her hair, "and maybe you'll be even luckier by the end of the night."

May wanted to hurl.

* * *

"This does not look good." Bo muttered from his hiding spot. "Word seems to travel fast."

Not only was the chief inspector here, to most likely to buy and later kill the princess, but he was also putting the moves on May. Bo looked in the corner of his eye to notice Ittosai's fingers digging into the bark of the tree. He then went back to watching May.

Even though she acted happy and pleasant to the man, Bo could see she wanted to run. He also saw her look of utter horror when the man planted a kiss on her forehead. When Bo heard the sound of metal, he lunged to Ittosai and tried to keep him in place.

Ittosai gritted his teeth. His knuckles became white as he continued to clench the sword. He watched as the man wrapped around May's shoulders and brought the two closer to the stage. May looked in their general direction with pleading eyes. Yo had to come in to keep the maniac from blowing their cover.

Muneshige watched as the man who was trying to kill the princess trapping poor May and dragging her to the stage. He could do nothing to help. The man already knew who Muneshige was and would ruin their plans. May just had to grin and bear it.

May thought this whole situation couldn't get worse. Unknown to her, fate loved to prove her wrong.

"ah, There you are Nobumasa," Harumoto smiled as the big man came over, "I would like you to meet the lovely, Miss May."

Harumoto's brother bowed slightly, "Brother, I did as you asked. She should be the eleventh item to be sold."

"Good." Harumoto's smile made May's skin crawl.

Finally the auction began. May was wondering how she was going to get out of this. The man still had his arm around her and his hot tempered, scary little brother stood right next to him.

May felt disgusted when she saw women and children, sometimes men, being sold into slavery. May controlled her facial expression when she saw Harumoto was amused by all of this.

The princess was now on stage. She was blind folded and her hands were tied behind her back. May felt Harumoto tighten his grip on her and smiled wildly.

What happen next seemed to go in slow motion for May.

"HATSUHIME!"

May wanted to hit her head. The idiot just couldn't do this quietly. Jin plowed through the crowd and jumped onto the stage.

"Jin!" Hatsuhime gasped as she was lifted up and carried in his arms, bridal style.

"What is going on-"

May didn't hear him finish his sentence, when strong arms came from behind and wrapped around her waist. She let out a squeak of surprised as she was carried by her captor, who dashed onto the stage. She looked up to see it was none other then Ittosai. Yo appeared and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground before they made their escape.

May didn't know how he was able to carry her under his arm, but Ittosai did it. Bo and Mon-Mon caught up to them. They were all running top speed, not saying a word. Jin was up in front of them, The princess still in his arms. It didn't take long for the ninja's to show up. It was no surprise that Harumoto brought them to the auction.

Jin continued to run as the other's fought. Ittosai didn't realease his grip on her as he swung at the ninjas. Ninja's seemed to come from every direction, May wondered if they were going to get out alive.

* * *

Cs: A bit of a cliffhanger. J

Ittosia: wow this chapter sucked.

CS: hush you! Now I would like to show you a mistake I did while writing this. It made me chuckle and made me do this sort of bloopers thing:

"We need him alive to tell us where they took the princess," Ittosai gave a slight nod before lowering his sword, "Now tell us where you have taken the other girl!"

The man didn't say anything.

Jill grabbed the man, "Where is she! WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HER!"

Everyone was silenced. "Jill what are you doing here?"

"Um… I'm not really sure."

"Do you think the author made a mistake?"

"The GREAT CRAZYSALLY NEVER MAKES A MISTAKE!" Emi came from out of her tree.

"Why are you here too?"

"I felt lonely."

"… this is completely messed up."

You know it.

"Who said that?"

"Who do you think?" Ittosai asked foolishly.

"…..Santa?" Emi responded.

"….." turns to Hiei who has been here for the whole time, "how do you put up with her?"

"…. It is a technique called 'blocking out'." Explained Hiei, "sadly she has learned to break the technique."

"Anyway," Emi turns to you, "come read Copy Cat! Where I, the stare, Go and annoy the gang of Yu Yu Hakusho! It will be a blast!"

Hiei glared, "for you maybe."

Anyway, Its time to end this chapter. Say goodbye everybody.

"ok, Santa! Bye!"


	12. Splitting Up

Splitting Up

May didn't know how long they fought. She just knew that the sun was rising from the hills and that every ninja in the area was dead. Surprisingly no one got any life threatening injuries. The guys were exhausted. It was until they got a mile away from the ninja graveyard that they could rest. May gave a sigh of relief when Ittosai finally let her go. Even after every ninja was down, he carried her. She insist that he put her down because her stomach was hurting from being carried like that. Instead of letting her go, he carried her bridal style. May couldn't help but blush a bit. Ittosai laughed when she pouted in his arms.

Jin was finally able to take off Hatsuhime's blind fold and untie the robs on her wrist. They left a red mark, but otherwise she was alright. Hatsuhime came towards him and embraced him. Jin stood there, completely stunned. He didn't know what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. A surge of happiness came over him. But the two had to quickly let go as Muneshige came into view. They also couldn't help but stare when Ittosai and May came into view. He had a smug smirk on his face while May scowled with a hint of red on her cheeks. The two didn't know what to make of the "couple".

The group sat in a circle.

"We should split up." explained Bo, "they'll send more out for us. We can slow them down by splitting up into three teams."

"Why don't we just take them head on." Ittosai grinned, "Best to get ride of them once and for all."

"our mission is to protect and bring the princess home." Explained Bo, "And the best way is to separate."

Muneshige nodded, "If we are to foil Harumoto's plans and show who he really is, we must bring Hatsuhime home safely."

"Then it's decided," Bo got up from his spot, "Yo and Mon-mon. Go straight on this road through the woods for about two miles. Hide in waiting until they come."

"so, they think we have the princess," Monzan got up, "We'll distract them as much as possible."

"how long do you think you can distract them before they realize the princess is not with you?"

"At most, an hour."

Bo sighed, "That won't give us enough time to get the princess away. I want you to buy us two hours."

"…two?"

"don't worry." Yo said cheerfully, "I can mimic the princess's voice!"

"What will you do Bo?"

"The rest of us will cut through the forest, towards the cliff. We will then separate into two groups. May, Ittosai, and I will try to lead them away from Hatsuhime, Muneshige, and Jin. You three will have to get to the highway at the first sign of dawn. You must go straight to the castle without stopping."

"Maybe we shouldn't explain our plans to them." Explained Ittosai, "If they were captured, they may talk-"

"They won't talk. You may not understand but there are men who choose death before betrayal."

"Hn. I don't care whether they betray us or not."

May quickly held the princess from slapping the blonde maniac.

"Don't." May said, "Allow me to."

May slapped him.

"Stop being such a psychotic bastard." May placed her hands on her hips, "They are risking there lives for us, and you believe they are going to betray us! Look! Now your making the princess cry!"

"…I'm the one who got hit."

"That's not the point." Monzan shook his head.

"Ittosai I think you know less about women then Jin does." Bo placed his hand on his forehead.

"And that's saying something." Added May.

"Hey!" Jin Explained, "I'm not that bad!"

"Do I even have to mention about how we escaped the town the first time?" Jin's face turned red as she continued, "Where I clung to your arm pretending to be your-"

"ok! I don't think they need to hear it!"

"Oh, but we do!" Monzan came into the conversation. "so what happen?"

"Well-" Jin covered her mouth.

The princess couldn't help stop her crying and smile at the scene before her.

"this is not good." Bo reached for his sword, "They found us."

"There she is!" they heard one of the ninja's yell out…. Not very ninja like if you ask me.

"Change of plans! Yo, Monzan, take care of them!"

"Right!" They both yelled before springing into action.

"May take the princess out of here!"

"got it." May took her hand and the two girls started to run off.

"Ittosai you should go with them," Bo dodged some daggers, "They'll need help if the ninja's catch up to them."

Ittosai nodded before running after the girls.

May pulled Hatsuhime along. She was having a hard time keeping up with May. It was probably because she was bearing those sandals, while May was wearing cloth like shoes.

"What are you two doing?" ittosai yelled as she ran towards them, "run faster!"

"We-"

Before she knew it he grabbed May's hand, yanking her and Hatsuihime along. If they weren't in mortal danger, The whole scene would have been comical.

"That hurts stop pulling so hard!" The princess yelled.

"Shut up, and run faster."

"Ittosai stop being a jerk, we can' run any faster!" May yelled, "And no offence Hatsuhime, but suck it up! If we slow down there is a good possibility that we may die, so I think being pulled along isn't so bad… What are you laughing at?"

"nothing." Ittosai tried to keep quiet as they ran.

Finally they slowed down. Bo and the others soon came. Yo and Monzan were the only ones unaccounted for.

"It looks like Yo and Mon-Mon will be able to hold them off." He then turned to Ittosai and laughed, "I see you two are getting along more nicely."

Ittosai looked confused until he noticed he was still holding on to her hand. He let go as if it was on fire. May thought she saw a blush, but it must have been her imagination.

"We should split up now." Muneshige said, "Come princess, we don't have much time."

Hatsuhime looked at May. What if Bo and Ittosai are unable to protect May while she ran to safety? What if this is the last time seeing them? She felt tears forming.

"Hey, don't worry." May hugged her, "We'll meet you at the castle." She then whispered, "Don't forget to tell Jin how you feel."

Hatsuhime face burned up as May let go. The two separate on their way, with a good chance of never seeing each other again.

* * *

May, Bo, and Ittosai walked cautiously through the forest. Bo stopped causing the others to stop as well.

"I'll go look up ahead." He tried to hold his smile, "You two stay here."

May and Ittosai were wondering if Bo just left to leave them alone. Who knows why he would want to do that.

The two sat down, not facing each other. May looked at the clear sky and listen to the sound of birds chirping. It didn't take long for her to look at Ittosai out of the corner of her eye. When he turned around she quickly looked away.

"hey," May sighed, "I just want to say-you're bleeding."

May looked to see blood seeping out of his ankle.

"It's just a scratch."

"that's what you say." May got up, "Let me check it."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Though I may not be a doctor I still know a few things about fixing up a wound. Besides Ninjas have a thing for using poison in their daggers- hey, don't you turn your back on me!"

May launched herself onto his back, startling him a bit.

"What are you doing!"

"Let me see!"

"NO!"

"Oh come on!"

"It's not that big of a deal!" He tried to peal her off his back.

"It looks big to me!"

The two heard someone clearing their throat. They both turned their heads to see Bo.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" He was trying not to laugh, "If you two want some alone time, you just have to as-"

"NO!" they both yelled.

"it's not like that." May got off and pouted. "He won't let me look at his-"

"like she said it was nothing." He got up, "we should head out."

Ittosai headed off, as the two could only fallow.

* * *

Hatsuhime, Muneshige, and Jin walked up the rocky path. Hatsuhime was having a hard time keeping up and after Jin yelled to her about "life's worth", she felt like she couldn't tell him her feelings just yet.

Muneshige tried to get Jin to get Hatsuhime to like him. Which didn't make sense, but Muneshige thought Jin was a nice guy and wouldn't say no to his request. He forgot how stupid the boy could be.

"What do you mean by 'saving up his pennies'?" Muneshige yelled, "what does that even mean!"

"I was getting to the point!"

"Do you even have a point!- wait I think the princess wants you."

Jin sighed. He didn't understand this at all. Muneshige didn't trust him to be with the princess, but wants him to hook him up with Hatsuhime. Jin just couldn't do it. Not only because he was horrible at flirting or talking to girls, but he just couldn't get the girl he loves to fall for someone not him. Yes, he said it. He loved the princess.

"Yes, princess?"

"Um, whenever I move my leg like this, it gets all hot…"

His eyes widen, "Let me take a look!"

He hastily bent down to her feet.

"It's right below my calf." Hatsuhime whimpered

He lifted the hem of her Kimono. Muneshige stood there from a distance, frozen in place.

"This is not good. It's a snake bite." Jin gulped, "Lie down."

"W-what?"

"do it!"

"Ok."

She laid down on her side and quickly soft lips began to suck on her calf. He spat some blood out before putting his lips back onto it.

Hatsuhime blushed as she held the hem of her kimono down, trying not to show anymore skin than she wanted to.

"Are you alright, your face is flushed?" He then became very serious, "Has the venom circulated into your blood stream? Are you alright?

"I-I'm fine!"

Jin nodded before going back to the wound. He then began to lick it, a bit ticklish, but in some way a bit pleasurable.

"alright I think I got most of it out." He then tore violently at the hem of the Kimono, "Though, we need to tie a Tourniquet around your knee so the poison doesn't circulate. Spread your legs."

You never would have thought someone could go so red. Before she could say anything, he positioned himself in-between his legs.

"what? No!" Hatsuhime yelled

"what is it?" He asked innocently.

"no… not in a place like this…" Hatsuhime blushed wildly.

"what?"

Muneshige finally got control of his body and strolled over there. More like fast walked there.

"Jin!"

"Good you're here., hold her knee."

"W-what's going on!"

"The princess got a snake bite and I'm trying to stop it from circulating."

"oh… why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Muneshige help her leg while Jin briskly tied tightly the tourniquet above her knee."

"Ow, that hurts. Please be more gentle."

"If I didn't tie it tightly, there would be no point."

"try to endure it princess."

Hatsuhime nodded. If May was hear she would be telling her to suck it up. That it was better to be in pain then be dead. Hatsuhime hated when May's rude comments were always right.

"There. That should do it."

"This is all my fault. I should have stayed by your side-"

"don't blame yourself. Your not the cause of this. Besides, I sucked the venom out so it should not be life threatening. Though she may have a fever tonight."

"I am in your debt." He bowed.

"Don't be over dramatic." Jin looked away, embarrassed.

"to think I thought you were an idiot." Muneshige sighed. "how disgraceful! You may hit me!"

Hatsume looked a bit confused.

"what? No. you don't have to go that far."

"No. I did not know that you were administering first aid. I thought you were doing something untoward. I was terribly unfair to you. Please hit me."

Muneshige felt like a moron. He should have known this brave man would never put the moves on the princess. That Jin's actions are all for the protection of the princess.

"well then," He adverted his eyes from the two, "I guess I need to get hit too."

"why?"

"When I was in between the princess's legs, I was suppose to be giving her first aid, but for a moment I felt… strange. So…"

Hatsuhime blushed a bit. She felt the same way.

"Well," He better give this guy a brake-, "you are a young man, I suppose there's no helping that sort of thing."

"-And somehow in my heart I was jealous of you maybe getting a kiss. Not that I interfered on purpose, or anything…"

Brake his neck! Muneshige meant, "you scoundrel!"

"OW! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Now princess," he turned towards Hatsuhime, "Let us leave this man alone and rest on these rocks. The sun is already starting to set."

Muneshige pulled her to his feet.

"Um, what about Jin?"

"He's not going to die from a hit like that… the wounds on my heart are more serious. I can understand for him to have improper thoughts about you." Hatsuhime blushed, "but to betray the trust of a fellow man… it is a crack in our friendship!"

"You say that a person can't help having improper feelings. Does that mean you feel the same way?" Hatchie asked, smiling.

"no, um. Well I don't. Not at all. It's just.. Um…" He knew that May girl was a bad influence on her.

Hatsuhime wished May was here. She would know what to do in this situation. She would also probably love to see this.

"I'm sorry!" he finally said, "please forgive me of these sins I have committed because of your beauty!"

"All right I will forgive you." Hatsuhime could never be mad at the guy.

Ow, I think I saw stars." Jin finally got up, "is it my turn to hit you?"

"that was a small part of my revenge. I hit you because you betrayed our friendship."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"To make an equivalent exchange, the next time you have a problem with me you can hit me."

"Oh, ok… hey wait a minute!" he ran after him, "come back coward! I'm going to knock the daylights out of you!"

* * *

"I'm back!" Miles came down the stairs. "One day that woman's food is going to kill me. Now.. Lets see how far May has gotten."

He typed a few things in and a time line and a scene showing May walking along a rocky path.

"What the… how could they possible be almost done? They couldn't have gone this far since I went to breakfast? What's going on? I should contact May."

All of the sudden both pop up scenes began to become fuzzy before finally just deleted off the scene."

"what the hell is going on!" Miles typed furiously on the keyboard, "don't tell me the virus is still active!"

* * *

The three stopped to make camp at a cave. There seemed to be a lot of caves on their journey.

Bo sat outside of the cave as the other two slept. May felt a bit uncomfortable sleeping alone with Ittosai. Bo promised to come in if he heard the blonde man doing anything to her. May didn't like that Bo didn't going into specifics on what he thought Ittosai may do.

Surprisingly she feel right into slumber. She would have slept the whole night, if it wasn't from the sounds from her cave partner.

She looked around the cave to see that Ittosai looked like he was having a nightmare. She frowned. This was the nightmare about his past. About his sister, his mother, and his father. How he became the killer he is today.

She had to wake him up.

She crawled over and lightly shook him, "Ittosai wake up." He just kept trashing and groining, "Ittosai-"

She was grabbed and a knife was pressed against her throat. Her face was so close to his. There lips were just a few inches away- no! she can't think that way. He has a knife to her throat!

"Why?" Came his hoarse voice, "why must we kill, Father. Killing scares me!"

"Ittosai, get a hold of yourself," May left out a gasp as his hold tighten on her.

"It's all your fault! Give me back my life!"

"Ittosai, let go!"

"I don't want to kill! I don't want to kill! But if you say I have to kill then I'll kill you!"

"Ittosai…." May took her left hand and softly stroked his head, "It's ok. You don't have to kill. You're safe. Shh…"

"Uggh… ah…." He seemed to have awoken from his dream or hallucination. May couldn't help but notice he was heavly sweating.

"What are you..?"

"You were having a nightmare" Thank you, captain obvious, "I tried to wake you up."

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"No, I just wanted you stop yelling in your sleep." May mentally hit herself, that was harsh. "Listen I was just…. _Sigh_… worried."

"you worried?" he gave a tired fake laugh, "I thought little miss servant hated me."

"I… I wouldn't say hate."

"Really now." His face got closer to hers. "What would you called it then?"

May tried to back away but he still had a good hold of her, "strongly annoyed."

He gave out a laugh that brought shivers down her spin. "I see now… do I frighten you? And to think I thought you were a brave little servant."

"I'm not scared of you." No, her shivering was from something else, "I just don't like people getting into my bubble."

"Oh really, then why were you so clingy to Muneshige?"

Now May was confused. She wondered if Ittosai was drunk. Since there was no alcohol near by, nor did his breath stench of it, she had to conclude he wasn't fully conscious yet. And what did he mean about being clingy with Muneshige?

"Are you talking about the piggyback ride?" Why would he care about that, "I was just trying to get him away so Jin and Hatsuhime could be alone together."

"…what about you whispering-"

"Blackmail."

He was quiet for awhile.

"Can you let go of me now." she shifted a bit, This is very uncomfortable."

He let go, allowing her to fall on her butt.

"Hey!" She rubbed her butt. "that hurt."

"did it now?" He smiled, "do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

May blushed wildly and her jar dropped. Ittosai quickly regretted his words.

"Just be quiet and go back to sleep."

"But," She tried to shake of the tingling feeling in her chest, "You don't look so good. You look like you have a fever. There was poison in the dagger wasn't there."

"The wound is nothing."

She abruptly stood up, "It is not 'nothing'! Bo may know something about-"

"No!" He grabbed her wrist. "leave him out of this!"

"Why are you so stubborn to not get help when you need it."

"Why are you so stubborn of helping me!"

"Because I want to help those who I care about!" She quickly covered her mouth.

"…. you shouldn't be so fond of me." He wobbly got up from the floor, "you'll get yourself hurt."

"I never said I was fond of you." was what she was about to say but the words couldn't come out.

"go back to sleep." he muttered.

"But, what about you-"

"I'm going to keep watch." He went to the front of the cave to switch with Bo.

May didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she felt for Ittosai anymore. Maybe she should go back to sleep.

Ittosai looked up at the stars, ignoring the fever and pain his body was going through. May's words raced in his mind. There was a chance. A chance she may- he shook his head. No. he was not going there. And that was final. He was not going to get his hopes up, just for them to crash down. Besides, the poison racing through his blood stream would take his life before the sun rises. He wouldn't be able to be with her even if she had feelings for him.

"so this is where you have been hiding her."

Ittosai went to grab his sword but a dagger shot right at it, pushing it father away.

"now, I'm not here to fight you." Kasumimaru came out of the shadows. "I came here to make a trade.

The ninja took out a vile. Ittosai knew what it was, the solution to his dying dilemma.

"What kind of trade?"

The ninja smiled.

* * *

Hatsumhime trashed in her sleep, moaning in pain. The fever was at it's peak and Jin could only watch. He wanted to stroke he head telling her it was alright. But with Muneshige around and even the thought of doing such a thing made his hands shake.

"Ugh.. Jin.."

"y-yes princess!" He didn't think she was awake, this was awkward. "I was just-"

"Jin.."

"Princess?" He looked closely to see she was still asleep.

"Jin." She groined and rolled to her side, "I… I…. I love… you."

* * *

CS: wow this was a long chapter. Took awhile to finish. I have been busy with college and stuff so I don't know when I'll even start the next chapter. Hopefully soon. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	13. Road of Carnage

CS: Ok for some reason I can't find the scene where Ittosai betrays them for a few minutes right after they wake up. I still can't find the game and I've been using you tube videos to help me. So this beginning part I'm just guess from memory on what happens.

* * *

Road of Carnage

May awoke to crusty, stinging eyes. She quickly rubbed them away, not wanting the guys to see. From her movement, Bo also awoke. He gave her a big smile, not even indicating her slightly red eyes. He helped her up from the floor as the two headed out of the cave. May felt like she should be remembering something here. Something important.

"Huh," Bo said quietly, "I wonder where Ittosai is?"

May's eyes widen. She remembered this scene. This was when-

She felt arms wrap around her waist as her feet left the ground. Bo took out his sword, but was surprised to find who it was.

"Ittosai?" He slowly walked up to him, "what's going on-"

"I can explain that." All turned to see a ninja with gray hair and mismatching eyes coming out of the forest. "You see, your teammate has betrayed you."

"What!" Bo looked at Ittosai who still had a good hold of May.

"By giving him the antidote, he has told me where the princess is and has promised to hand over the girl to Harumoto."

"Antidote?" Bo muttered quietly.

"Harumoto." May meeped. She looked up to Ittosai, with her big brown eyes, pleading for him to do anything, but **that**. He would not look at her.

"Now that my ninjas have gone to retrieve the princess," He began to walk over to Ittosai, "give me the girl and I'll be on my way."

"Ittosai," Bo looked at the blonde man, "we both know you're not going to do this."

"Why not?" He gave a smile, "Harumoto would give me a much bigger reward if I do."

"You know why." Bo said, staring deep into Ittosai. It ticked Ittosai off.

May looked at Bo, then at the ninja, then at Ittosai. She couldn't believe she forgot about kasu- Kasushime- no,..um Kazu? Whatever the ninja's name was. Mr. Buff hot ninja! There!

"Enough of this talking." Kasumimaru eyed May, not really sure why his boss wanted the girl so badly. "Give her to me."

Ittosai finally looked down at May. For once there was no spite or annoyance in her gaze. Not even fear. Just a look of compete innocence. Just like his sister.

"You know," Ittosai chucked before shaking his head, "I hate it when you're right."

Ittosai threw a dagger at Kasumimaru but he dodged it. Bo ran over to them, standing in-between the two.

"good to see you have a heart, Ittosai."

"Yeah yeah," he finally let go of May. "just take her, I'll deal with him."

"No. I will deal with him. You go bring May to the Castle."

"Now you listen-"

"Ittosai just go!" Bo snapped. "Do you really want me to be alone with ms. May?… all alone."

Ittosai glared, "You can be an ass sometimes."

"Only when you are." He gave a small smile, "Now, GO!"

Ittosai gave a little growl, before dragging along May.

"No!" Kasumimaru went to get them, but Bo stood in his way.

"I don't think so," he held his sword up, "I am your opponent."

* * *

Jin and Hatsuhime were running. Some how the ninja's found them. Muneshige stayed behind to fight them off, leaving them to run to safety. They both ran until their hearts burst. The two stumbled upon the highway, Hatsuhime falling on top of Jin. The two stayed this way until they caught their breath.

"Maybe we should run away together… and not return to the castle." Jin mumbled softly but enough for Hatsuhime to hear. "but we can't do that. We can't betray the comrades we left behind." it sounded like he said it more to himself. "Ah, I'm so hungry!"

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we last ate." She mustered a smile.

The two stayed quiet, enjoying the short time they had together. Hatsuhime didn't want to go back to the castle, if it meant leaving Jin. And she still had not told him how she felt.

Better now than never.

"Um, Ji-"

'What are you two doing?"

They both jumped to see a big man on a horse. Jin and Hatsuhime got up from the ground, Hatsuhime stared at the long spear in the guys big hands.

"What are you two doing down this road?" The man asked.

"Um.. I-" But Jin cut her off.

"and who are you to ask? Isn't it a bit rude to speak down at us from your horse?"

"oh, pardon me." He got down from his horse, but still he looked tall and frightening. "Who are you?"

"Why don't you give your name?"

"It would be more polite for you to say your name first."

"… Okay. I am Jinnosuke Murasame."

"Nobumasa Ohno."

A little light bulb came into her head. This was Harumoto's brother! This was not good.

He looked down at her, "and you are?"

Think Hat-no- Sayori, think!

"I am his lover, O-sayo."

Jin mouth dropped.

"Oh really? Then let me see proof of it."

"Proof? What do you mean." Jin looked down at the dirt.

"If you are lovers then you must know each other's likes and dislikes."

"…I guess that's true."

"Alright, Jinnosuke come here."

"Wha? Wait a second. Why do you need to know this about us?"

"The truth is, there is a rumor of a group who have abducted the clan's princess. I am currently investigation the matter."

"Oh? So a rumor is going around… you would know the princess by looking at her, wouldn't you? Or have you never seen her?"

"Unfortunately, I have never seen her directly. But she is the same age as your girl and has the same clothes, so I need to ask questions. Will you keep quiet and do as I say? Or will your life vanish like the morning dew? These are two possible futures. Choose!"

Sayori unconsciously grabbed his sleeve.

"There is no reason to fight pointlessly. So what do you want us to do?"

"Like I said, come over here."

"Right right."

Jin walked over, only giving her a looking, saying that everything would be alright. The two talked, exchanging a few words.

Sayori had a good reason to dread because in a matter of seconds the highway became a love game show.

…How did that happen?

* * *

Miles stared at the screen, all color drained from his face. "How… how did this happen."

Upon the screen a countdown had started. He tried everything but nothing could get rid of it.

"If May finishes the game everything w-will-"

"will be deleted."

Miles whipped around, his eyes landing on a woman in the corner. How did he not notice her? She smiled wildly at him.

"Once May finish the game, alive or dead, my virus will completely delete the game and all those in it."

"you're virus?" He jumped out of his chair. "This is all your doing?"

"Of course." She then gave a big yawn, "I was planning on making this much longer, but decided to cut it short. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Of course I do! If May doesn't win the game, she will be deleted along with it!"

"Yes, that's true." She sounded somewhat bored.

"You will get rid of the virus!" Miles ordered, "Now!"

"You are in no position to order me. Elle."

"Elle?" He felt as wires strapped him down onto his chair. "what the? Elle!"

"_**I'm sorry brother." **_

"Now now. Just sit back and relax… and enjoy the show."

* * *

In the end, Jin had to fight. How was Sayori suppose to know Jin's favorite motto? The two warriors clashed at each other. Sayori stayed far away, watching with wide eyes. She gasped as Jin pieced the man and lifted his body up, along to slam it into the ground. He said not a word. His body didn't even move.

"come on." He took her by the hand, "Let's bring you home."

It wasn't long when they got to the castle, where Yahei greeted them. The old man was crying with relief when he saw the princess. For some reason the other two weren't so happy being here. But they both smiled, holding in the inner sadness they felt. She then began to wonder about the others.

I hope they are ok, she thought.

* * *

May and Ittosia took a break. More like May caught her foot on a root and fell. Blood began dripping down her knee. Ittosai gave a big sigh.

"You idiot." He took out a piece of paper from his jacket, "stay still a moment."

May did as she was told. Ittosai stopped close to the knee, a very perplexed look on his face. May raised an eyebrow.

"D-do it yourself." He threw the paper at her,

"um, ok. Thanks." she rolled her eyes and pressed onto the knee, giving out a light hiss.

"Come on, we don't have much time to stop." He grabbed her arm and lifted her up.

May winced, but did fallow right behind. May then noticed his hand was holding hers. Unlike the other time where he was grasping her wrist so tightly she lost circulation, this was gentle. It confused May into to being mute. And turn her into a nice shade of red.

Ittosai noticed her sudden quietness, but decide not to comment. The main objected was to get her back to the castle. So that she can go back serving the clan and he- his mind stopped right there.

"what am I doing?" He said so softly, May didn't hear it.

Why would he need to bring her to the castle? She was not the princess. They could- he laughed at that thought. Where did these thoughts come from? As if she would run away with him. She didn't even like him. And why should she. He was a monster.

He stopped abruptly to the sound of people marching. They both crouched down, and peered through the bushes.

"Hn. This place is just swarming with them."

"Great." She said sarcastically, "Just what we need."

He smiled. He loved her sarcastic side. He then noticed he was still holding her hand. But knowing this didn't make him let go. Instead it made a strange sensation in his stomach appear. He pushed this feeling aside and began to think of what was important. Getting May to safety.

"Go." he said.

"Go?" she looked at him, "What do you mean?.. You want me to run right through them!"

"Shh." He forced a sadistic smile at her, "This is all fun for me. Once I get the little 'servant' back to her mistress, I will win the game. Now, Stay here and watch carefully. When you see an opening, take your chance and run to the castle."

"Can you take care of them?" she asked.

"….yes."

"That was a long pause."

"Just shut up and stay here until you see an opening."

He got up from the bushes without another word. Though Ittosai couldn't help notice the light emptiness he felt when he let go of her soft hand. The eight samurais looked at him, eyeing him. With a smile on his face, Ittosai drew his sword and charged. The men also began to attack. Ittosai was able to kill the first two with ease. The others became more difficult. Becoming surrounded, he was only able to dodge and block.

May watched as an opening came up. She quickly got up and ran. Without thinking, she grabbed one of the dead man's sword and swung at one of them men, cutting off his arm.

"What are you doing!" He yelled. "I told you to run!"

"and when do I listen to you?" She blocked one of the guys attacks, "You can't take these guys on all by yourself."

"I don't need your help!"

"Yes, you do." She dodged the sword right before it could cause major damage, "you can't take on all of them, no matter how many people you have killed."

"Why? I'm a monster! I killed-"

"Yeah, I know!" She slashed one of the men in the abdomen. "I've heard it all since I joined the group! I know you a killer, but I don't care! I care about you, Ittosai! And nothing you have done will change that!"

Ittosai felt as if the world had ended. She actually said that. But his world came crashing back down when he saw one of the men slash her arm, making her drop the sword. Ittosai saw red as he swung his blade wildly, killing everyone around him. Before long, it was just him standing.

He walked over to May who was holding onto her arm, a nice open wound coming from it.

"Come on, We need to get you to the castle." He said softly, lifting her up to her feet.

"Yeah," she gave a big long hiss as she clenched the arm.

That's when he noticed her body shook. The girl had never killed or even lifted a sword before. Ittosai swore under his breath.

May felt like crap. She had only played with wooden swords, but never held a real one in her hands. She was lucky she was alive. May noticed Ittosai picking her up, bridal style.

"What are you-"

"Quiet. It's faster this way."

May did not complain. She just cradled her bleeding arm and rested her head on his bare chest.

* * *

Sayori burst into joyful tears as she saw Ittosai carrying May into the castle. Servants came to take the girl off his hands to bandage the wounds, but Ittosai looked reluctant to leting her go. It was until the princess told him she was in good hands and May's smiling and teasing did he finally let her down.

While she was being taken care of, his wounds also needed tending to. As they both got fixed up, they couldn't help but wonder if the other was ok. After May was all fixed up, Sayori asked if she wished to join her in a bath. May couldn't possible say no to that.

In the end it left Jin and Ittosai alone together. That was never a good thing.

"So…"Jin scratched his cheek, "You and May-"

"Not another word."

"oh, come on! It's easy to see you care for her."

Ittosai grabbed his sword "Do you want me to plunge this sword down your throat?"

"Ok, ok. You don't need to be hostile." He gave a smile, "…. If your wondering, I think she may feel the same way."

"…."

* * *

"Ah, this is nice." May smiled.

"May, be careful! Don't get the bandages wet!"

"I know, I know. Don't worry about it."

The two smiled, enjoying the hot bath. Though as minutes passed their smiles fell. They knew the time was coming to an end. To go back to their own world. It was enough to bring them to tears. But they did not cry. No. They did not want to alarm the other girl. Or the boys for that matter. They would keep it in, enjoy the peace of this moment. Until it was time for their final departure.

"So," Sayori was getting tired of the quietness, "You and Ittosai…"

"What about us?"

"are you two…?"

"No! Of course not!" She shook her head, "He doesn't like me like that! And it could never happen!"

"Really… does that mean you have feelings for him?"

"…. It doesn't matter." She got up from her bath, "I'll be leaving soon. So what's the point in dwelling about it."

"…May…" Sayori also got up from the warm water.

"Come on, lets get to the guys." She quickly got dressed. "They are probably at each others throats by now."

The two laughed for a second, but it died immediately. When Sayori was done dressing the two headed out of the bath.

May should have known this was coming. She blamed the pain in her arm for clouding her mind.

When she opened the door, there stood Harumoto, in all his smug glory. Both girls stared in horror.

"Well, if it isn't miss May and the princess. I didn't expect the two of you of being friends. If you don't mind, would you two accompany me to the afterlife?"

May wasn't able to let out a sound as he punched her in the pit of her stomach. Sayori was only able to let out a little shriek, before she too fell into darkness.

"It must be my lucky day." he laughed to himself, swinging a girl on each shoulder. "I got two ladies to accompany me tonight."

* * *

Yahei wouldn't shut up. He kept talking and talking; Ittosai was getting a headache. Jin just smiled at the old man, but even he was getting tired of the old man's rambling. Ittosai stared off at the clock tower, gazing at the beauty of it as the sun was going down on the horizon.

"Sir Hanawa! The princess and miss May are missing!"

"What!" Jin jumped up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's just sneaking around, that troublesome girl."

"I wouldn't say that." Ittosai growled as the other two looked to see what he was looking at. They all saw a man and two women figures on the clock tower roof.

"HATSUHIME!"

"…May."

* * *

May awoke with pain coming from her stomach. She felt herself be lifted down, as she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't need to open them to know where she was. She felt Harumoto's arm around her throat, and saw in his other hand was a sword.

"ah," She groined, "Where is Hatsuhime? What did you do with her?"

'Oh, don't worry," He smiled, "she is right over there, safe and sound." he pointed to her unconscious form that was tide to the statue at the end of the roof.

The sound of his voice woke the princess up. She looked confused, then scared. "W-what's going on? Let her go!"

"Oh, I don't think you would want me to let her go," he gleamed.

"you're not going to get away with this alive!" Sayori yelled trying to get out of her binds.

"Do you really think I planned to live through this?"

"…You mean you plan to die?"

"It wouldn't be bad to have a cute little girl like May to company me on my journey to the afterlife. And you, Princess, would be a fine present for Nobumasa, who is awaiting for me in Hell."

May never felt so afraid in her life.

"Leave her alone!" Sayori screamed, "It's me you are after."

"Yes, it is you that caused me to stand here now." He smiled, "But I rather have this girl, who have taken my heart, then the girl who caused the death of my brother, to be by my side… Now, my guide to the underworld; Shall we be off?"

"No!" May screamed at the top of her lungs. She thrashed around, even elbowed him the gut. She only got a few groins and a laugh.

"Let go of me you monster!"

"Yes!" He laughed loudly, "I am indeed a monster! Shall I bite your lovely throat open?" he gave a little pause, as if thinking it over, "Let's go then..."

Sayori screamed for help as May tried digging her shoes into the roof. But it was useless. He was too strong for her. May did the only thing she could think of at a time like this.

"ITTOSAI!" She screamed, "GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE!"

"You don't have to swear, girl."

Harumoto did a quick twirl around, almost making May fall. On the other side stood none other then the blonde haired Ittosai.

So much relief flushed into May, "Ittosai! What took you so long?"

"Be happy I'm even here." He took out his sword, "you just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

May rolled her eyes, "yeah yeah, I love you too, just get this guy off of me!"

Ittosai choked when she said love, but decided she was being sarcastic again and pushed it away. This wasn't the time to show his feelings. He just needed to distract the bastard long enough for Jin to come up behind him.

"and who are you?" Harumoto glared.

"Ittosai Tatsunami."

And what do you want?"

"I want the girl."

"If I say no?"

"You die."

"Oh?" He sounded amused.

Ittosai saw bright red hair appear behind Harumoto. Ittosai needed to get closer if he wanted to make sure May didn't get hurt. Or fall.

"then come and kill me!" He said joyfully, "Cut through this woman to get to me!… Unless you don't have the nerve to do it?"

Ittosai growled.

"Come on! Kill Me!" He smiled wider, "What's wrong? Can't do it? Ah, I know… The way you look at her. The way she looks at you. It's all easy to see."

"Shut up." he stepped a little closer, mentally telling the red head to strike now.

"Oh? Don't want to hear it?" His face got close to hers, "she is a pretty thing. Not as beautiful as the princess, but such a cute face… so innocent looking…" He licked her cheek, "It just makes me want to rip her apart."

"Let go of me you PSYCHOPATH!" May screamed and thrashed.

Ittosai tried to hold his snarl. He looked over Harumoto's shoulder to see Jin was trying to untie the princess.

That idiot! Thought Ittosai. Jin just couldn't take his hands of her!

Harumoto whispered softly in May's ear, "Why don't you tell him how you really feel before it's too late. I don't mind. In the end you will be with me in Hell. and only with me. Forever."

May shivered.

Ittosai had enough of this. He raised his sword, eyes piercing at his victim.

"Ha! Do you intend to kill this girl? The girl you love!" He laughed madly, "You're even a madder man, than I!"

Ittosai smiled, "If it is to get to you, then yes. But once I kill her…" He looked into her eyes and she did the same, "I too will die… I have already made up my mind."

May's heart skipped a beat. That was probably the sweetest thing Ittosai had said to her. And in a way-In a very strange way, May realized… He actually confessed-

"Enough of this nonsense!"

Ittosai charged foreword. Harumoto's arm slacked enough for May to get away. Before Harumoto could strike Ittosai or even grab May back, a piecing pain came from behind. He left out a scream as he looked over to see bloody red hair.

"You will not harm the princess nor Ms. May, anymore!" Jin took out his sword.

Harumoto went to attack Jin when he was attacked in the front by Ittosai.

"You will never lay a hand on her again." Ittosai growled as he slashed the man down.

At his last moments, before he fell of the roof, he laughed. "Ha ha. I'll see you all in hell."

Then he was gone.

Forgetting herself, May ran up to Ittosai and hugged him. When she realized what she was doing she let go, only to have ittosai stop her. His left hand stroked her hair, so tenderly.

"This is all so… confusing for me." He muttered, covering his face with his right hand.

Somehow, May knew what he was talking about, "I know what you mean."

Jin and the princess looked at the scene before them. Even though they both had an idea the two had feelings for each other, that didn't mean the whole scene of affection wasn't shocking.

"Um… Jin?"

"Ah.. Y-yes Princess?"

"I…. I lo-"

He pressed to fingers on her lips, "I know."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes." he smiled, "You said it in your sleep."

She turned bright red. "I did?"

He chuckled. "Yes." He leaned over and captured her lips, "and I love you too."

Tears of happiness fell from her cheeks as she kissed him back. She wished to stay like this, kissing him. But she had to tell him.

She pulled away, "Listen… I'm not the princess. I'm actually a normal girl named Sayori. I'm from the future who came here to save the princess from her death. I know how crazy it sounds, but it is the truth."

He hugged her closely, "Don't worry… I believe you. And I don't care who you are or what you are called. The only thing that matters is that I love you and that you love me."

Her smile grew, more tears came down her face. "Thank you."

The two couples stayed in their embrace, hoping to stay like this forever. Sadly Harumoto was a bigger asshole then they thought.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

Crazysally: alright, who else got a chuckle when I said "Harumoto twirled"? I know I did.

May: you're sick, you know that.

Crazysally: Shut up and just keep rubbing that soap on… but you know… no matter what, that image of Harumoto, licking your chee-

May: SHUT UP!

Crazysally: ...why did fanfiction delete the bOOOM at the end?.. annoying thing... Anyway, I'm surprised how long this chapter was. I was going to end it right when they got to the castle or when the two girls got captured, but decided to continue onward….. Oh well, the end is near! See ya next time!

!IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

CS: Alright, I have posted a new poll on what the new story I will post will be. Will it effect what I will post on Fanfiction? A bit. Not by much. But I would love to see what you guys think. Anyway, thanks for all the sports and dealing with the many plot holes in this story. Sorry about that.


	14. a Dead End

CS: I think it's a bit funny that I was asked NOT to update soon. Lol. Yeah this is small but there isn't much left to go through now. It is the end!

* * *

A Dead End

"You're not going to get away with this!"

"Um, I think I already have." the woman now had a laptop on her lap, sitting on the edge of his desk. "now stop yelling, I need to concentrate."

"I will yell as much as I want!" he thrashed in his seat, "You can not silence me! I will not just sit idly by as you kill my friend! Though these ropes bound me, I will stop you and make sure you will pay for what you have done! You are the reason all these horrible things that have happened! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO MESS WITH OUR LIVES, ANYMORE!

"…. are you done?"

He growled, "What did you do to Elle?"

"I did nothing," The woman smiled, not leaving her eyes from the laptop screen. "I just promised to help her when this is all done."

"Help her? Help her how?"

"Well, make her human of course!" She looked up to him, grinning, "Though it's sweet that you put her soul into this machine to save her, she wishes more than to be data. She wants to run again, feel again, and even eat a cheeseburger."

"and you can do all of that?"

"Yes."

"…Who are you?"

Her shoulders shook as she suppressed a laugh, "You can call me Sally, and I'm just a girl who wants to have some fun. Is that so much to ask?"

* * *

The whole building shook. The couple held onto one another for dear life. The building began to be engulfed in fames.

"That bastard set explosives!" Jin yelled.

"We got to get out before the whole place burst into flames, including us!" May yelled.

"But how?" Sayori clung to Jin.

Another explosion came, Jin and Sayori held onto each other and the roof, but May lost her footing and slid down.

"MAY!" Ittosai yelled as he rushed to get her.

But it was too late, she was already sliding off the side of it. That didn't stop him from going after her.

"Ittosai!" Jin yelled as he saw the blonde jump over, with out a second thought.

Sayori stared at where her friends disappeared, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Jin, what do we to do?" Sayori asked, her eyes flickering as the flames grew larger.

"I-I don't know."

* * *

May felt as everything was going in slow motion. She saw as the roof was growing father and father away. She couldn't help but notice a darkness began to slowly cover the sky. She saw the sky began pixilated. She wondered if there was another glitch in the system. But why was she worrying about that, she was falling! If she didn't do something soon, she was going to die!

She then saw blonde hair coming into view. Tears formed as she reached her hand for him. The thought of death and the glitch left her mind as she only thought of him. As long as she was in his arms, everything was going to be ok.

BOOOOOOM!

Another explosive sent debris in her direction. She couldn't even dodge it.

Ittosai saw the blast and heard the scream. He tried falling faster, so to reach her. After passing the smoke cloud, he saw her and took her under his arm. He took his sword and plunged it in the side of the building. He let out a howl as his shoulder was about to pop out of it's socket.

"Just hang on, you idiot!" He clenched his teeth, "We'll make it out of this!…. May?"

* * *

Flames circled around Sayori and Jin. Sayori hid her face in his chest, shaking. He held her close, as sweat began falling down his face. He took her face away from his chest, and made her look into his eyes.

"I love you," He caressed her cheek, "I love you so much."

"I…I'm scared, Jin."

"I know." He whipped her tears away, "Please, let me kiss you." he brushed his lips against hers, "Then I can die hap-"

"Jin, don't say that!" Tears began to flow from her face, "We can get out of this, we can-"

He pressed his lips against hers, holding her tightly then ever. The building began creaking and groining under their weight.

"I'm sorry," He kissed her again, "I was unable to protect you. Please forgive me."

"Jin-"

The roof collapsed, sending the two into a pit of fire.

* * *

"May?" Ittosai looked down at the girl in his arms, "Hey, open your eyes!… I-I said open them!"

Ittosai forgot about the pain in his right arm and now stared at what was in his arms. He could feel something wet cover his left arm, but tried to ignore it. His eyes spotted pieced of wood and stone imbedded in her flesh, now covered with her blood. The left side of her body was completely burned. Her body was limp, and the mouth lightly open, but no breath came from it.

"Oh, god. Oh god, no…" He clenched onto her tightly, pressing his body to hers, "No! Not her! Don't you dare take her from me! TAKE ME! TAKE ME! GIVE HER BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH! SHE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!… PLEASE, NOT HER!… I WILL REPENT ALL MY SINS, JUST DON'T TAKE HER!… Don't take my light. My happiness… I… I LOVE HER! Y-YOU HERE ME! I FUCKING LOVE HER!"

Ittosai didn't notice that the sky was gone, and so was the buildings, the people, and even the clock tower. That he was now falling down in darkness. That slowly his data was also beginning to be erased. Or even that he was crying. He did not care. His eyes were fixated on her.

"I love you," He brought her face close to his, "I love you, you stupid girl." He pressed his lips onto hers, keeping them there, hoping it would bring her back. But her body did not move, and her lips began to feel cold on his. "…I-I guess we were never meant to be." He gave out a laugh as his data began to disappear, "M-maybe we shall see each other on the other side… My little servant girl."

And with that he gave one last kiss.

* * *

"_**DATA HAS BEEN TERMINATED"**_

Miles was pale. The screen was blank and the only sound made was the sound of keys on the computer Sally's was working with. He felt the wires relax on him, but he did not move. What was the point, there was nothing he could do now.

"_**Y-you promised," **_Came Elle's quivering voice, _**"You promised no one was to get hurt!"**_

"Well," Sally was typing fast, "they didn't feel anything, if that's what you're worried about."

"_**YOU KILLED MAY!" **_Elle screamed, _**"YOU KILLED HER! Y-you said-"**_

"I said no one will get hurt. I didn't say no one was going to die." She gave a small smile to Miles and Elle, "there is a difference."

"_**You're a monster!"**_

Sally shrugged, "Maybe. I thought it was a sweet ending. Better then the ending I was going to give, that was sure."

Elle had to think of something. And something fast, if she was ever to get May back. This woman was powerful and could do anything she wished in this world. Elle had to find her way to trick her, to make her change this fate.

A rumbling sound could be heard from unknown source.

"What's that?" Miles finally spoke.

"Oh, I'm guessing my readers just finished reading the story." Sally gave a little laugh, "They're probably a bit mad about it."

The rumbling got even louder, "A BIT?"

"_**Then why don't you change the ending?" **_Suggested Elle.

"HA! Now why would I do that?"

"_**Because if you don't, they may not read any of your… other stories." **_Elle explained, _**"You don't want to loose your fan base, do you?"**_

'…" May looked at her laptop then at the computer Elle. "….. I guess you have a point." She gave a sigh, "I guess a 'redo' is in order."

"Redo?" Miles, tried to get up from the chair, his legs like jello, "What do you mean by a 'redo'-"

Sally pressed a button.

_**REDO**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

CS: Ok, I will post the next chapter, hopefully tomorrow. Sometimes things come up and I can't update. But most likely the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And after this week, I will be out of work! Yay! And probably have to find another one! Yay- no. anway, please review!


	15. a Sad End

CS: Ok, I HAVE POSTED A _**CHAPTER YESTERDAY**_! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, **READ IT NOW BEFORE CONTINUING**! That is all. : )

* * *

a Sad End

"You're not going to get away with this!"

"Um, I think I already have." the woman now had a laptop on her lap, sitting on the edge of his desk. "now stop yelling, I need to concentrate."

"I will yell as much as I want!" he trashed in his seat, "You can not silence me! I will not just sit idly by as you kill my friend! Though these ropes bound me, I will stop you and make sure you will-….."

"Something wrong?"

"I… I feel like I've said this before." He looked puzzled.

"Really?" She smirked, "are you sure you're not imagining it?"

"N-never mind! What did you do to Elle!"

"I did nothing," The woman smiled, not leaving her eyes from the laptop screen. "I just promised to help her when this is all done. Simple as that."

"Help her? Help her how?"

"Well, make her human of course." She looked up to him, grinning, "Though it's sweet that you put her soul into this machine to save her, she wishes more then than being data. She wants to run again, feel again, and even eat a cheeseburger…. Now I'm hungry."

"and you can do all of that?"

"Yes."

"…Who are you?"

Her shoulders shook as she suppressed a laugh, "You can call me Sally, and I'm just a girl who wants to have some fun. Is that so much to ask?… Great now THAT song is stuck in my head! Thanks Miles! It's all you're fault!"

* * *

The whole building shook. The couple held onto one another for dear life. The building began to be engulfed in fames.

"That bastard set explosives!" Jin yelled.

"We got to get out before the whole place burst into flames, including us!" May yelled

"But how?" Sayori clung to Jin.

Another explosion came, Jin and Sayori held onto each other and the roof, but May lost her footing and slide down the roof.

"MAY!" Ittosai yelled as he rushed to get her.

But it was too late, she was already slide off the side of it. That didn't stop him from going after her.

"Ittosai!" Jin yelled as he saw the blonde jump over, with out a second thought.

Sayori stared at where her friends disappeared, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Jin, what do we to do?" Sayori asked, her eyes flickering as the flames grew larger.

"I-I don't know."

* * *

May felt as everything was going in slow motion. She saw as the roof was growing father and father away. May then noted as darkness began to slowly cover the sky. She saw the sky began pixilated. She wondered if there was another glitch in the system. But why was she worrying about that, she was falling! If she didn't do something soon, she was going to die!

She then saw blonde hair coming into view. Tears formed as she reached her hand for him. The thought of death and the glitch left her mind as she only thought of him. As long as she was in his arms, everything was going to be ok.

"ITTOSAI!"

"MAY!"

May clung to his body. She never thought she would ever feel so safe in a psychopaths arms. Especially with him. He held her tightly in his left arm as he took his sword and plunged it to the wall. He let out a howl as his shoulder was about to pop out of his socket.

"Just hang on you idiot!"

"Like I would let go!" She yelled back, burrowing her face into his chest.

Flames circled around Sayori and Jin. Sayori hid her face in his chest, shaking. He held her close as sweat began falling down his face. He took her face away from his chest, and made him look into his eyes.

"I love you," He caressed her cheek, "I love you so much."

"I…I'm scared, Jin."

"I know." He whipped her tears away, "Please, let me kiss you." he brushed his lips against hers, Then I can die hap-"

"Jin don't say that! We'll get through this!"

A light appeared from her chest. Sayori's eyes widen as she took out the pendant. It was glowing and pulsating.

"What's going on?" She mumbled.

"Sayori!" Jin's eyes widen as his love began to glow, "What, what's happening?"

"No…" Her eyes widen in horror, "No! Not now! I can't leave him!"

Her image began to fade. She tried desperately to hold him, to touch him, but her hand just went through. Jin smiled.

"Don't worry." He tried to touch her, "As long as you survive, that's all that matters."

"NO! JIN!"

"You were best thing that has ever happen to me."

"JIN!" She tried desperately to hold him, to try and bring him with her.

"Goodbye, Sayori."

"NOOO!-" She was gone.

Jin looked up to the sky. He began to laugh as the ceiling below him began to give way. "It's funny…I never would have thought it would ended this way."

The roof collapsed, sending Jin into a pit of fire.

* * *

Ittosai's right arm was throbbing, but he didn't care right now. He needed to save May. May could feel his wounds open up, seeping out of his clothes.

"AH!" He yelled from the pain, "I have no god to pray, but…" he held on to the hilt of his sword tightly, watching the ground come closer and closer, "God! Don't take her away from me!"

What was Ittosai doing? Thought May, why is he doing this?

Ittosai's bitter screams, furious, and pleading went on and on. May wanted to stop him, to conserve his energy, but nothing would stop his ranting.

"Don't you dare meddle with the fate of my woman!" He screamed, "You keep your hands off her!"

May looked up and noticed the sky was gone. All the data was disappearing. She felt helpless and confused.

"Ittosai." his name barely came pass her lips.

"URGH! I SWEAR I'LL SAVE YOU! AHHH!"

"Ittosai!" She yelled back, "I don't think we're going to make it!"

"URGH! I SWEAR I'LL SAVE YOU! AHHH!"

"Listen, Ittosai… I have to tell you this.. Before this is over."

"I Swear-"

"Ittosai-"

"I'll save you!"

"I love you!" She cried out. "….Ittosai?"

"I-I S-Swear…" May looked up, seeing everything was gone now, even Ittosai was now slowly disappearing, "I s-swear… I s-s-swear I-I-I-I'll s-s-save s-save y-y-you."

"No…" May's lip quivered as she reached out to his face that was slowing be eaten by the virus as well, "Ittosai-"

Everything turned to darkness.

"_**DATA HAS BEEN TERMINATED"**_

_**

* * *

**_

May awoke to the sound of rain taping at the window. She opened her eyes slowly to see she was in her room. She was home. Safe from assassins, perverted men, games that trapped the player in, psychopathic blonde-

"Oh My God, ITTOSAI!" She jumped up, and tried getting out of her bed, but Miles came just in time.

"Hey! You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"But-"

"No buts." He placed her back in bed, "You have had a long four days."

"Four days?" May looked out the window, "Was it only four days?"

"Yeah."

"w-what about…" She licked her dry lips, "What about the others?"

Miles looked down, "They… they were deleted."

"… WHAT."

"I'm sorry, May, but the virus was still there and it permanently deleted everything. It even deleted Elle." He didn't think it was the right time to tell her about the strange woman.

"No… NO!"

"May! Please calm down! It was just a game! They weren't real!"

"No!" She shook her head, "NO! It wasn't! They were alive! And he… he… oh, Ittosai."

"May, he was programmed to like you… they were all programmed to act that way. It was a game."

"NO! STOP SAYING THAT!" she tried hitting him, but he caught her attack in her weak state.

"But it's true May!" He yelled back, "Even if they weren't deleted, the love wasn't real! May, you should understand this… data can never love… oh, May, don't cry. It's going to be ok."

"No it's not…"She sobbed. "Not without him. Not without him."

"Come here." he hugged her, holding her close to him, "I know it's hard. But I'll make it better… I… I could make another-"

"NO!" She trashed around in his grip but he held her still.

"Ok! Ok! Shuuuush…. Calm down. I'll be right here for you." He smiled holding her, smelling her scent. "I will always be here for you."

And no digital man was going to come and sweep May off her feet. His smile grew. Just him and her.

A perfect happy ending.

* * *

"So, How about that!" Sally said, pointing at the screen to Elle, "likey?"

Elle, with her new human fourteen year old body, stared at the woman.

"It's depressing. "Elle stated, "And you made my brother sound evil and a creep."

"So? I don't like your brother… he's annoying."

"Sally, I don't think they would be happy with this ending either."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty proud of it!" She said smiling. "…. fine I'll redo it… Sigh, AGAIN!"

_**REDO**_

_**

* * *

**_

CS: Alright I'll post the other one tomorrow. please Review!


	16. a Happy End

CS: I HAVE UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS! If the last time you read this story was three days ago or more, then go to chapter, a Dead End. If that's not the problem, than ENJOY!

* * *

a Happy End

"You're not going to get away with this!"

"yeah, yeah" the woman now had a laptop on her lap, sitting on the edge of his desk, giving a big yawn. "now stop yelling, I'm starting to get a headache."

"I will yell as much as I want!" he trashed in his seat, "You can-"

"-not silence me. I will not just sit idly by as you kill my friend. Though these ropes bound me, I will stop you and make sure you will you will pay for what you have done!. You are the reason all these horrible things that have happened I will not allow you to mess with our lives, anymore." she said all in one breath.

"How-"

"Lets just say I've seen this all before."

"…What-"

"'What did you do to Elle'." she said bored, "Seriously you're really predictable."

"..A-answer my question!"

She sighed, "I just promised to help out."

"ho-"

"To make her human. To get her to run, eat, sleep, get sick, die, all that funs. And Yes, I can do that. And my name is Sally, no need for me to say anything more than that, so shut up and watch the show…. AGAIN."

"what do you mean by-"

"I said shut it!"

* * *

The whole building shook. The couple held onto one another for dear life. The building began to be engulfed in fames.

"That bastard set explosives!" Jin yelled.

"We got to get out before the whole place burst into flames, including us!" May yelled

"But how?" Sayori clung to Jin.

"Well we can't stay here." Explained May. "We got to jump."

"JUMP!" Jin yelled, "you're crazy!"

"I don't see how you are figuring out anything-"

Another explosion came, Jin and Sayori held onto each other and the roof, but May lost her footing and slide down the roof.

"MAY!" Ittosai yelled as he rushed to get her.

But it was too late, she was already slide off the side of it. That didn't stop him from going after her.

"Ittosai!" Jin yelled as he saw the blonde jump over, with out a second thought.

Sayori stared at where her friends disappeared, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Jin, what do we to do?" Sayori asked, her eyes flickering as the flames grew larger.

"I-I" He looked over and gulped, "I guess we fallow."

"oh- Wait what! JIN!" She let out a scream as he grabbed her and they both fell down the building as well.

May felt as everything was going in slow motion. She saw as the roof was growing father and father away. May then noted as darkness began to slowly cover the sky. She saw the sky began pixilated. She wondered if there was another glitch in the system- wait. This seemed kind of like Déjà vu. But why was that? Wait, why was she worrying about that, she was falling! If she didn't do something soon, she was going to die!

She then saw blonde hair coming into view. Tears formed as she reached her hand for him. The thought of death, the feeling of this happening before and the glitch left her mind as she only thought of him. As long as she was in his arms, everything was going to be ok.

"ITTOSAI!" She reached out to him.

"MAY!" His arms reached out to grab her.

May clung to his body. She never thought she would ever feel so safe in a psychopath's arms. Especially his. He held her tightly in his arm as he took his sword and plunged it to the wall. He let out a howl as his shoulder was about to pop out of his socket.

"Just hang on you idiot!"

"Like I would let go!" She yelled back, burrowing her face to his chest.

Still bickering when close to death, he thought, amused.

Jin and Sayori were falling as well. Jin held her closely to his body, pressing his lips against hers. If they were going to die, at least she would be in his arms. Sayori held on to him tightly as well. She wanted his smell and his touch to linger in her mind forever. She hoped the whole sensation she felt would lesion the pain of impact. She cried, allowing the tears to fly up and hit Jin's face. They both opened their eyes, staring at each other. Sayori was the one that broke the kiss when her pendant began to glow.

"What's going on?" She muttered.

Both Sayori and Jin began to glow.

"I'm-no, we're going."

"Going where?" Jin asked.

She laughed, "I don't know how I'll explain to this to my parents."

"What do you mean?" the glow got brighter.

She smiled. "you'll see." She pecked him on the cheek, "Now, let's go home."

In a spec of light, they vanished.

* * *

Ittosai's right arm was throbbing, but he didn't care right now. He needed to save May. May could feel his wounds open up, seeping out of his clothes and onto hers.

"AH!" He yelled from the pain, "I have no god to pray, but…" he held on to the hilt of his sword tightly, watching the ground come closer and closer, "God! Don't take her away from me!"

May looked at him, confused. Didn't he hate her? Why was he saying that? Did he in fact…. No way. NO WAY!

"Don't you dare meddle with the fate of my woman!" He screamed, "You keep your hands off her!"

"…Your woman?" May's eyes widen, "Ittosai-"

He finally looked down at her. "Urgh…. I swear, I'll save you."

"Ittosai…"She laughed, "oh my god We're such idiots."

"wha-" He was stopped by a pair of lips.

"I love you, you psychopathic bastard."

He stared down at her dumbfounded. But slowly a smile came upon his face. "Ugh.. Ah.. And I love you, you bitchy servant girl."

They kissed again.

"Yeah, about that…" she chucked.

"ugh.." His arm was starting to really hurt, "About what?"

"Nothing." She wrapped around his neck, "nothing you should be concern about."

"How the hell did I fall for you.?"

"I think you jumped more than fell." explained May.

"…I didn't mean how I got in this situation!"

The laugh that made his chest flutter pasted her lips, "I know. I just like teasing you."

"You know, we're falling down to our death."

"Well…. At least we will go out with a smile on our faces."

He gave out a laugh, "Yes, but we're not going to die." He kissed her cheek, "we are going to live." he kissed her forehead. "I won't let us. Not like this."

Neither of them noticed everything else was gone. The buildings, people, animals, sky, ground, was all gone. The only thing that was important was each other.

"Alright, Ittosai." she was strangely feeling sleepy. "We will live. Together."

He gave a yawn, "Yes. Together."

"_**GAME OVER."**_

_**

* * *

**_

May cracked her eyes open. She was in her room. She never thought she would see it again. Outside was raining lightly. Her eyes widen as she sat up fast. Her mind raced as she began to panicked. Where were the the others? Was it all just a dream? She then noticed something grasping her hand. She looked over to see blonde hair resting on her bed. Ittosai some how fell asleep kneeling down next to her. Her heart slow down and her muscles relaxed. She began to pet his hair, playing with it between his fingers. She scooted over to see his face, and laugh to see that he still had his glasses on, one end higher than the other. She tried taking them off, but was grabbed by his other hand.

"Eh…" he said, still half asleep, "w-what are you doing, there?"

"I'm trying to help you not to break your glasses." she tried again, but he pulled her hands away.

"No…." he yawned, "just because you finally woke up from a two day, doesn't mean I'll let you take them off."

"I've been out for two days?"

"Yeah." he got up and sat up on the bed next to her. "We awoke right when we got here, except for you. After the first day we got worried."

"Wait, 'we'?" Her eyes lit up, "does that mean-?"

"Miss! You're AWAKE!" She heard feet running from her door and felt being tackled into a hug by none other than Yo, "I mean. It's good to see you're finally awake."

"You just can't help but do the cute act on me, can you?" She ruffled his hair.

"Hey, get lost." he growled Ittosai.

"You need to learn to share!" Yo pouted. "Why did you even hook up with this guy anyway?"

"You little-"

"Ah Miss May, you're awake!" Mon-mon came in and so did everybody else. Even Hatsuhime! Not just Sayori, but the actual princess!

"Oh, I'm so glad you're ok!" Sayoir rushed to her friend.

"Nothing can kill me." May joked.

"Oh, really?" Ittosai smiled, "If I'm correct, you accepted that you were going to die."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's good to see you two haven't stopped pestering one another." Bo smiled, "May, Your aunt informed us all about what happen. I can see why you hid the truth from us."

"What I don't understand is how you guys got here." May looked all of her friends, "I mean, I'm happy you guys are all here, but how is this possible."

"You're friend, Miles, said a strange woman came and did it all." Bo explained, "Sadly that woman disappeared when we got her... and I was hoping to talk to her."

"Where is Miles?" She asked.

"Who cares." Ittosai muttered, "and besides I think this room is a bit crowed in here! This room isn't big enough for all of you."

"what, want some alone time with May?" Jin smiled.

"Unlike you, I don't try to get every change to make out." Both Sayori and Jin blushed.

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss, Blondie!" Hatsuhime stuck out her tongue, "We know you're just a big softie and just want to snuggle up next to her."

"Oh really." He took his sword out, "I would like you to say that again."

"I-" Her mouth was closed by Muneshige. She blushed.

"Lets give them some space." He smiled as he and the others left as well.

"Let me guess." May smiled. "They are also together."

"yeah." he sighed, collapsing onto the bed, "And I thought the other 'princess' was annoying."

"I'm just happy we are all here." May said brightly.

"Yeah…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lets just say, not only us came back."

"… What do you mean?" She thought amount before it dawned on her, "No… you don't mean…"

"Yeah."

"They're here too!" She yelled, "Harumoto, his brother, and Kasum… kasu…. Whatever his name is!"

"Yeah," he snarled, "Your aunt has them locked up, but still alive."

"Great." She slumped in her bed.

"Don't worry." He pressed his body close to hers, "I won't let him go near you. If he dares to even look at you, I'll rip out his eyes and gut him like a fish."

"That's sweet, creepy, but sweet." She fell silent, "Um, Ittosai."

"Yeah?"

"did you really mean that?" She looked down at her hands.

"Mean what?"

"That you…. Love me."

The room fell silent. May heart fell and she began to move away from him but Ittosai stopped her. He took her chin in his big hands.

"I don't lie about things like that." He kissed her. "You're the only girl I've ever felt this way about. Though, I understand if you don't feel exactly the same way... I'm not very good choice-"

"Like you, I don't lie either." She kissed his cheek. "…where is Miles, anyway?"

He groaned, "why do you care about him?"

"Because he is my friend." She explained, "I would have thought he would be the first to see if I was awake… Why are you so against him?"

"I just don't' like him." and that was as far as he would go. "anyway, I think he is busy morning his sister."

May's face fell, "What happened to Elle?"

"Well, she's not dead. It seems that woman that appeared had the power to give the girl her own body."

"Really? That's great!"

"yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"No one knows where she is." he explained, "she might have left with the woman."

"Well, at least she's ok." May smiled, "So… does that mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"….boyfriend and girlfriend?" He looked confused.

"Oh, I mean…." She thought of a right word, "I guess 'Lover' would be the right word."

Ittosai seemed to choke on his own spite. May laughed.

"What? 'Lover' too strong of a word?"

"N-no." He coughed, "That is the right word. If you really want to be-"

"Ok, enough of that!" She flicked his nose, "I prefer the jerk than this self loathing guy."

"Oh really?" He smirked before tackling her, "Than do you want me to punish you?"

May turned bright pink and laughed, "Matters on if you want my aunt to skin you?"

He quickly got off her.

"So," She curled up next to him." are you going to let me see what you look like without your glasses?"

He looked down at her,"You still want to see?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Well to bad."

"You're mean!" May pouted, and crossed her arms.

"And your point is?"He let out a surprised grunt when May pounced, "Hey, get off of me!"

She grinned widly, "Let me see!"

"No!" He tried to crawled out from under her.

"Yes!" she tried to grab them off his face.

"No!" He held both of her wrist high above her head, "Ha! What are you going to do now?"

May smiled and kissed him. Ittosai rolled her eyes, was this the best she could do? Until he felt tongue. His body did not know how to react to this new sensation. May took this time to grab them.

"Ah, Ha!" She giggled madly, holding them up in triumph.

"Hey!" He tried to snap out of his daze, "Give them back!"

"Never!" She jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

"May!" he fumbled off the bed and ran after her.

May laughed, running down the hall. She gave out a squeal when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, picked her up.

"Give me those." He snatched them away and placed them back on his face, "you happy now?"

"Yes." She smiled.

He shook his head and laugh. Then he took the chance to kiss her and give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Ittosai!" She squeaked.

"Want some more?" He smirked.

"More of what?" came a voice from behind.

They both turned to see May's Aunt, glaring down at Ittosai. Ittosai paled.

"Please." She walked slowly up to him, "Enlighten me what you plane to do with my little niece?"

Ittosai gulped and May let out a nervous laugh. They both had a lot of explaining to do.

And everyone lived happily ever after. Except maybe the bad guys. and Miles.

* * *

"And… DONE!" Sally said proudly. "Wow… I can't believe it… I actually finished something!"

"Good for you." Elle stood next to her, now in her new human form, "What am I going to do now?"

"Whatever you like." Sally stretched, "I got homework to do and get that new story ready to post."

"And what's it going to be?"

"oh, It's Keroro Gunso or Sgt. Frog as some call it. Since It's so easy for me to update, I decided to pick that one over the other one. I will most likely post it on Sunday… or Monday. I'm sorry to who ever voted Hellboy. But don't worry, I will post it, at a later time."

"That's good to know."

"Anyway. I would like to say I originally planed this to go on… forever. Like ever other story I have thought up years ago, I always planed it to be long. I never realized how annoying and how hard that is to do. I planed to have it so long that I was going to continue the story even after they all came into the real world. Except that part no one confessed their love until a bit after they got there. It was going to be soooo long. So I decided to shorten it. I didn't know how to end it though. I thought of many endings, one even having both reality and their world clash together and forming together to create a new one…. Yeah… you can see why that one didn't come as the final idea. Finally, I thought of this ending or endings. So you can pick whatever ending you like best! The dead ending, the sad ending, or the happy ending. Well, I had a very fun time writing this, especially the last five chapters. Even though this is completed, I would like to hear your thoughts. So please review!

"I hope you guys read my other fanfics! Thank you all and have a scary Halloween!"


End file.
